Yuuri's Son
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Yuuri has a son and Wolfram and Yuuri disagree on the name they have no idea what this one son is going to do for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yuuri's Son**_

 _ **By 246Nakuro**_

 _ **Summary: When Wolfram and Yuuri have a son they disagree on a name once he arrives. So being as pacifistic as Yuuri is he agrees to allow Wolfram to call their son what he likes and Yuuri'll call him what he likes.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Birth**_

Yuuri watched as Greta played tag with Wolfram. Due to his training as a soldier Wolfram didn't know how to give up it seemed and due to her age and speed Greta didn't know how to out agility him. So they literally and figuratively were chasing each other in circles. Yuuri stopped looking at them to look at his bloated round belly. The belly that held Wolfram and his newest pride and joy, their son. According to Gisela the baby was doing fine, they needed to be careful having sex due to the fact Yuuri was so close to delivering but that didn't stop Yuuri from being the best father he could be.

Greta laughed and rushed over to her Daddy Yuuri. Wolf was panting having chased the curly brown haired girl around for literally hours. How she still had so much energy was a wonder to them both but she did. It was like she had drank ten energy drinks and had boundless energy. Wolfram conceded for the moment and followed Greta over to Yuuri.

"Daddy Yuuri how are you?" Greta asked him and he pulled his eyes away from his huge belly and mood swing he felt coming on to look up to his daughter's dancing brown eyes.

"Oh a little tired perhaps, and this little one won't give my poor insides a break. But I'm alright other than that." He told Greta and hugged her as best he could.

Greta grinned and ran off to go play with something and Wolfram shook his head. "She has no end. You sure you didn't give her chocolate?" He fake glared at his fiancé who only laughed.

"Look who's talking. You're the one who sneaks her treats every now and then." Yuuri teased back.

Wolfram laughed and wrapped an arm around Yuuri with a smile. He glanced at the quiet demon king and shook his head lightly. Yuuri was panting ever so slightly.

"Yuuri." Wolfram lowered his voice knowing how Yuuri hated having his weakness at being pregnant brought to light in front of others. "Don't push yourself so hard. I can take care of Greta."

Yuuri turned and weakly smiled at Wolfram. "I know…" He glanced at his adoptive daughter playing with the flowers in the garden. "I can't not be here; I _want_ to watch her play. She's my baby. Our daughter. I love watching her play."

Wolfram pulled his eyes from Yuuri and glanced at his daughter and smiled. "Your right about that." He gently kissed Yuuri who blinked before kissing him back.

Yuuri stood and glanced at Conrad as he came over to them and smiled. He had finally seemed to get it through his thick head that Yuuri was his godson because he no longer called him "Your majesty." "Yuuri, Wolfram. I came to see how my adoptive niece was doing."

Yuuri grinned and stepped aside so that Conrad could go see Greta and as Conrad walked past Yuuri, Yuuri felt time freeze for a moment seeing Conrad's eyes pinned directly on him in an almost knowing gaze. Then as quickly as time seemed to have frozen it went normal speed again. Yuuri couldn't help but allow his head to follow Conrad.

"Yuuri?" He was snapped from his gaze at Wolfram's voice.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought." He smiled his goofy smile closing his eyes then sat down slowly his mind on what had happened with Conrad. " _Does he know? That I've been having contractions for at least three hours now? Have I really become so readable?_ " Yuuri fretted silently. " _And if so how come Wolfram hasn't noticed? Or has he also noticed? God this is not good. This much stress is bound to…_ " He inwardly winced as their son seemed to be starting to get scared and kick and wiggle within him more and more. Yuuri gently placed a hand on his belly and rubbed it softly hoping to calm the child. " _Shhh… Shhh… Daddy's sorry, please calm down._ "

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri. He loved seeing Yuuri rub his belly. Hell ever since they found out that the Demon King was pregnant he couldn't help but feel so proud of himself and Yuuri together. Conrad didn't let it show on his face and Greta didn't notice but he noticed the slight wince Yuuri had given. The only reason he noticed it at all was because he had met the mother of said boy while she was in labor and she didn't even act like she was. He had learned quickly to watch Yuuri for ever so slight changes to tell what was really going on. Being the Demon King even now no one could disobey his orders, even if Conrad wanted to get him to Gisela he couldn't unless he got the ok from the King himself.

Yuuri fought through another three hours of hard contractions during which he tucked in his daughter for her nap, took care of some paperwork, talked with Gwendal about how to handle a few things, had a short intimate thing with Wolfram, and talked with Greta about her dreams, but now the contractions were almost so bad that he could barely walk let alone breathe through them. It was late and no doubt that Wolfram was already asleep along with most of the castle. Yuuri ran his hands along the wall of the castle to help support him as he headed to the personal baths in the King's part of the castle.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri stilled hearing that voice and not wanting to be seen as weak to his soon to be brother in law.

"Conrad!" Yuuri cried out in a whisper. "I was just hot so I was taking a small walk to cool myself down. Go back to sleep." Yuuri heard a door close and was about to sigh in relief when he heard footsteps and he looked back his eyes widening upon seeing Conrad walking towards him. "No don't. I'm fine go back to sleep!" Yuuri tried desperately to get Conrad to go back to sleep. He needed the sleep and the peace of mind the castle often brought him for his work tomorrow.

"Yuuri." The sound of Conrad's calm voice helped to calm Yuuri slightly. "It _will_ help you cope if you have something to hold onto."

"But you… You have work tomorrow, you need sleep, you need to take care of yourself…" Yuuri was cut off by the brown haired man next to him.

"As do you. Probably more so than me right now." Conrad offered Yuuri his arm to hold onto and this time Yuuri needed little coaxing.

Yuuri _was_ grateful for Conrad's help and while it was slow going it was easier to cope with the pain having something to hold onto. When they reached the baths Conrad noticed the light sniffle and looking down at Yuuri finding him crying as softly as he could. Conrad frowned but as he opened his mouth to suggest he go get Gisela Yuuri nodded no.

"Just help me into the bath. Please." Yuuri's voice was weak and pain filled. He grunted with every movement causing slight winces now and again. Once he was in the bath he seemed to relax some and his voice gained a little strength. "Do you think Wolfram would blame me if I asked that he be woken up?" Yuuri's eyes seemed to convey how worried he was but Conrad smiled weakly.

"No. I know he wouldn't mind. He might not be quiet though." Conrad answered his godson happy and proud of how strong he was being.

"I was afraid of that." Yuuri mumbled. "Is there anyone who could get him to be relatively quiet?"

"I think I know how." Conrad smiled moving the hair from Yuuri's eyes the sweat of walking here had caused it to slicken considerably. "Want me to go get him?"

Yuuri was silent for a bit and taking in the wince on Yuuri's face Conrad could gather that the strong, powerful, pacifistic Demon King was having a contraction. After the contraction ended Yuuri seemed to relax again. "Yes please, and Gisela too if you wouldn't mind. I want to deliver in here."

Conrad nodded and stood. "I'll be back in a bit can you manage on your own till then." Conrad received a small nod and headed out. First to Gisela. He knocked on the door. "Gisela?"

Upon hearing Conrad's slightly raised voice Gisela woke and rushed to the door. The look on Conrad's face confused her even as he spoke. "Yuuri is in labor in the King's baths, he said he wishes to deliver there. I can only assume he wants as few people and noise as he can get." His face was utterly calm even as he spoke urgent news, but he didn't have his normal smile on so she knew he was serious and nodded before he nodded back and left.

Gisela grabbed her supplies double checking she had everything and rushed across the castle to the King's baths. She opened the door and was panting heavily. She heard slight water splash and looked up into the face of the Demon King seeing only peace which shocked her.

"Gisela. Did you run here?" Yuuri asked and Gisela nodded noticing the voice was weaker than Yuuri's voice usually was but otherwise showed no sign of any stress or strain.

"You didn't need to run. I'm ok." Gisela walked over to the Demon King and swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared for a birth.

"When did you enter Labor?" She asked him as she started her magic spell to see if father and baby were doing ok.

"Hmmm…" Yuuri was silent a moment. "I think five to eight hours now? I haven't really been all that focused on the labor."

Gisela looked at him shocked; he'd been in labor that long and was still acting so relaxed and happy? That was a small miracle.

Meanwhile Conrad entered Yuuri's room knowing that Wolf would be there and shook him awake. Wolf glared at him until he noticed the small frown on Conrad's face. "What's wrong?"

"Listen carefully Wolfram. Yuuri is in Labor." Conrad pinned Wolfram to the wall when he rushed towards the door. "Yuuri asked me to make sure you knew something first. He wants it to be silent and calm when he delivers. Meaning that if you can't be quiet you can't come." Conrad released Wolfram who fell to the ground in shock.

"I can't just say nothing! He's having our son! I can't just…" Wolfram hid his face in his hands.

Conrad smiled and kneeled down in front of Wolfram. "If he was anything or anyone else I'd say you were right and saying nothing would be a bad idea. He's so much like his mother in this aspect though it's uncanny."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked his brother.

"He's been having contractions all day. Did you notice it?" Conrad smiled at Wolfram's shocked and horrified look. "I thought so. Yes he's been laboring all day long and could have asked for many things along the way but even when I offered my help He tried to take care of me first."

"Wimp." Wolfram said but felt tears in his eyes.

"Now then knowing that can you try and stay quiet for him?" Conrad asked and Wolfram took a deep breath and nodded yes.

Conrad helped him up and helped grabbed the few things that Wolfram said they needed. Wolfram was prepared to chew Yuuri out for not telling him about the labor sooner and for not taking care of himself better until he entered the room. Yuuri's face was scrunched together in pain he was holding onto the sides of the tub so tight his knuckles were turning white and when he leaned back groaned lightly a few tears running down his face. Wolfram gently placed the required Items aside and walked over to Yuuri grabbing his hand gently.

"Wolf…" Yuuri started but Wolf nodded no.

"Shhh. Don't worry about me. Right now this is all you." He told Yuuri gently using the tone he so rarely used when Greta needed it.

Yuuri only nodded it was starting to get REALLY painful now. But Wolfram was here and somehow that made the pain more bearable. Gisela looked at his Majesty and smiled at the love on his face at seeing the ex-prince. She knew even if Yuuri _did_ throw a few profanities that for a first time he was handling it very well. Yuuri winced and grunted and momentarily forgetting Wolfram was there gripped the tub tightly and a soft, pitiful whine of pain escaped him. Wolfram acted instantly and grabbed Yuuri's hand gently allowing him to squeeze it.

"It hurts." Wolfram heard Yuuri whine and smiled weakly. He couldn't doubt that if he wanted to.

"I know. But I'm here." Wolfram suddenly felt the urge to kiss Yuuri and because he didn't know what else to do did so getting a very soft reply back.

Yuuri grunted at the next contraction and Wolfram let his nonoccupied hand go to his mouth hoping to hold back his dinner from coming up. Blood, Yuuri's blood was gushing from such an area. Gisela glanced and looked over to Yuuri who was crying semi – loudly now.

"Your Highness? When you feel the next contraction I need you push." She told him softly.

"Oh god." Yuuri shook and it took Wolf a minute to realize that it was in fear.

"Yuuri." Wolf said in his demanding voice and Yuuri glanced at him as he lowered his head and his mouth to his ear. "You're the best kinda wimp out there. I call you wimp because I haven't a clue how to accurately tell you how shocked and amazed I am by you. It's your "wimpiness" that makes you so much stronger than all of us. You can do this. Look around." Wolf waited and allowed the tired eyes of Yuuri to look around the room. "We all believe in you."

Yuuri glanced at Wolf once more before he gripped Wolf's hand and started to bear down and Wolf did the only thing he could think of to help keep Yuuri calm. He gently blew on Yuuri's shoulder and Yuuri shuttered as he bore down hard. When he fell back again he groaned loudly and tried to find a more comfortable position. He winced and giving up lay back letting Wolf rub his arm gently and looked up seeing for a brief moment when Wolfram didn't know that Yuuri was watching his sad and beaten expression.

Yuuri winced again but took a break knowing first he needed to quell Wolfram's fear. "Wolf…"

"Don't try and talk." Yuuri would have laughed at the irony of Wolfram ordering _him_ around if he hadn't been so determined.

He opened his mouth to speak but it only resulted in a scream and a hard push that winded him like when Maoh his horse had thrown him the first time he was riding him. He panted once he got his breath back only to grunt and bear down again. He felt wet hot tears running down his face now.

"It hurts." He whined and groaned not from pain as the door to the King's bathroom was slammed open and everyone Yuuri had tried so hard to stop from coming in and keep asleep was there.

And of course they were all speaking at once. Due to his horrendous pain and now fear and anger topping it off only made the pain that much worse. Yet to his shock Wolfram, Gisela and Conrad at the same time and at the same volume got the silence he wanted.

"Everyone Shut Up!" They glared at all the blinking faces of shock around the room. "Yes Yuuri's in labor but all of you yelling and acting like idiots isn't going to help him at all."

Yuuri blinked at Wolfram as he yelled for the first time he'd seen at his older brother Gwendal and Gunter. He smiled and a light chuckle escaped his mouth causing everyone to smile only for that smile to fall when Yuuri's chuckle suddenly turned into a grunt of pain. Wolfram's eyes which had still been glaring at his brother turned their attention to Yuuri.

"Easy now." He gently told Yuuri in a voice no one except Yuuri had heard him use.

"You… It hurts… And they aren't helping." Yuuri growled and Wolf bit back a laugh. Yuuri was sounding like him when he was hurt.

"I know." Wolfram whispered softly to Yuuri and everyone looked at Yuuri then at Conrad.

"How can we help his Majesty?" They asked quietly and Conrad shook his head gently.

"Right now. There's nothing we can do but offer support and quiet." Gwendal closed his eyes and sighed leaning back against the wall while Gunter looked about to cry.

Yuuri groaned and Gisela smiled at the two men. "Ok Yuuri it's time to start pushing again."

At hearing this Yuuri winced and tried to move. "Yuuri what are you doing?" Conrad asked him quickly.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and couldn't help but trust him. Instantly he helped Yuuri turn around and allowed him to grip his shoulders. He heard the slight grunt Yuuri gave as he pushed hard and Gisela smiled lightly. Yuuri had done what most wouldn't think about with the pain and pressure they would be feeling by now. How to make it easier on him, by using gravity to help with the birth. Gisela placed her hand down into the water to take note of how it was going.

Yuuri whined after pushing. It was taking forever and his ass was beginning to burn like it was on fire. This was hell, god it hurt so much! However after thinking this he looked around and couldn't help but smile. He was being held by Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter were standing near Conrad waiting to help. He was loved. Even now in this state when there was a high chance that his powers could surge out of control in his pain and hurt one of them they didn't fear. They were there for him when he was weak and vulnerable and they weren't judging him.

"That was a good push Yuuri." Yuuri heard Gisela say and as much as he hated it he wanted to snap at her: "Then why isn't he out yet?!" Still he held his tongue. She was helping him at such an early hour how disrespectful could he be if he yelled at her.

"Yuuri, breathe." Wolfram told his soon to be husband gently. "It'll help."

Yuuri wanted to say a number of choice words but bit them back. His mother had taught him if he couldn't say something nice not to say anything at all. Now that moral was being put to the test. Conrad saw this and pushed away from the wall and walked over to Yuuri, Wolfram thought about telling his older brother to back off but what he heard next made him feel like the biggest ass in all creation.

"Yuuri. No one will blame you if you want to scream and curse some." Conrad told his god son lightly. "I'm sure even your mother who taught you that moral would agree."

"Conrart? What moral?" Wolfram asked softly, he hated to but he felt he needed to.

"If you can't…" Yuuri started and was cut off by a contraction and the urge to push again making him whine then scream once in pain as he pushed.

When Yuuri fell limp in Wolfram's arms, Wolf became a little concerned. "Yuuri. Yuuri!"

He got a slight groan from the demon king as an answer and sighed a breath of relief. "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." Wolfram heard Conrad finish Yuuri's previous sentence.

Yuuri felt tears running down his face now and didn't care enough to stop them. His ass burned more than he had ever remembered it ever hurting. He felt like something was tearing apart. Slowly killing him from the inside out. The only thing he could do was lay in the pain and agony and let it happen. Yet even with all this he knew. It was for the son that Wolfram and he had created from love. Love for each other, love for him, love that was being tested right now.

"Please baby." He mumbled to himself and Wolfram listened rubbing Yuuri's back. "Please come out. Daddy needs you out!"

Yuuri felt another contraction and bore down hard feeling his ass stretch tightly around their descending son. He fell limp again when the contraction ended.

"Very good Your Majesty. It'll be over soon." Gisela told him with a smile.

Yuuri finally felt he had earned the right for a least one curse word. "I'm starting to wonder if you're telling me lies just to get me through this hell."

Everyone in the room smiled at that because it was so like Yuuri to even in the throes of labor attempt to add a little humor to the room. "But it will be and you'll be holding your son and this pain will be forgotten."

Yuuri bore down again and again groaned feeling the head stretch him more but then slide back in like he'd made no progress at all. "You better hope so. Ugh… If I'm like this one more day you'll be the first to feel my Moah's wrath!" He shouted out then gathering what little strength he had left and pushed as hard as he could. He wanted only sleep now. Sleep and maybe a nice big icepack. Yeah. An Icepack would be perfect.

Yuuri groaned when again his ass stretched but it felt like no progress had been made. He fell limp and for the first time ever in his life Wolfram heard Yuuri beg. "Please make it stop. Please just get out. Daddy can't take it anymore. PLEASE!"

That was when Wolfram's training kicked in. Training as a Soldier. "Yuuri stop that. You're doing great, you really are. Hell all of us would be screaming and cursing up a storm if we were in your position." Everyone in the room gave a light laugh. Even Gwendal. "But you. You have been laboring like this for hours now and haven't once begged for anything until now. That is amazing. Truly amazing. Don't give up when you're so close to… uhm… what's that word in your game meaning final stretch?" Wolfram racked his brains trying to remember the word.

"Home run." Conrad supplied to his brother and saw him nod a thank you at him.

"Yeah Home run."

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram's small rant and then suddenly from deep inside him he felt strength. A huge giant ball of strength and gripping Wolfram's shoulders bore down with everything he had no one noticing the ever so slight burst of his Maoh taking over. He sighed softly feeling the burning fire on his ass die down quite a bit. This time when he felt another contraction he didn't need to be told to bear down. He did so with the only strength he had left, Maoh's.

"Good job Your Highness. He's almost out. At most two more pushes." Gisela told Yuuri.

Wolfram felt a sudden swell of pride hearing that. "Come on Yuuri! Your almost there!"

"Will you shut up?!" Yuuri finally snapped and everyone blinked as there was a sudden blue light that as quickly as it arose faded. "I heard her the first time now let me focus."

That said Yuuri took in a huge gulp of air and pushed hard feeling a huge pressure then sudden release. Like he'd cum but he hadn't. He lay there simply getting his breath back until he heard the cry of his son strong and loud, announcing to the world that there was a new life in the castle. Yuuri sighed with a smile and with Wolfram's help lay back in the water, Gisela long since having checked out his son, cleaned him, cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped him up with a diaper on. The bright blue towel kept him warm and Yuuri looked at him as Gisela handed the baby to him. He had grey hair and grey eyes.

Yuuri smiled at his son and shook his head. "No wonder you wouldn't come out easy." He joked. "Wolfram you better not teach him any more bad manners."

Wolfram laughed and grinned. "Come on everyone."

Yuuri couldn't agree more allowing their son to drink was a unique feeling, itchy in a way like he needed to scratch it and yet amazing because it was for his son. He smiled down at his face and then thought about what to name him. They had thought that the name Akihiko, but the name's meaning didn't fit him. Bright prince, Akihiko was a nice enough name true but something deep inside Yuuri thought a better name would be Akio.

"Come and meet Akihiko everyone." Wolfram said with pride but noticed Yuuri nod no. "Yuuri."

"I know it's what we agreed on Wolfram… But I don't think it fits him." Yuuri said softly.

"How does bright Prince not fit him?!" Wolfram was starting to get angry at Yuuri. "We decided on this!"

"Wolfram, just hear me out." Yuuri tried only to watch as Wolfram stomped out of the room leaving Yuuri alone and weak. " _Guess you'll have two names little one. Daddy Wolf won't listen to me. My little Akio. My glorious hero._ "

Conrad looked at Yuuri as Gwendal and Gunter went to find Wolfram. "Yuuri?"

"It's ok." Yuuri smiled at Conrad's sad face. "Really. He'll just have two names that's all. Wolf may call him Akihiko, I'll call him Akio."

Conrad looked at him and nodded. After a few moments he helped Yuuri to his room and let him sleep taking care of little Akio. Since Yuuri had, had him Conrad was going to call him what Yuuri wanted, he'd take the anger of his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **20 years later**_

Yuuri watched as Akio and Greta played with one another. Over the years it had become very obvious that Akio was Yuuri's son at heart. He didn't want to fight, didn't want to cause any harm at all. Plus he followed Yuuri around like a body guard. Wolfram and Yuuri taking care of two kids had become less intimate but that was fine they were happy to give up such times. Both Yuuri and Wolfram spoiled and cuddled the kids but Akio was pretty obvious that he only put up with the cuddling on Wolfram's half due to the fact the man was his second father.

Akio POV

I smiled and chased my older sister Greta. My voice hadn't deepened yet even though I looked like an adult, my voice seemed to be taking its sweet time to deepen and sound like a man. However being that she was a human she already had a husband and family of her own so these times were rare and fun. However I had felt uneasy for the past two to three days. As Greta grabbed my long hair and pulled I meant to just grab her wrists and gently remove them. Instead the second I touched them she screamed and I watched in horror at seeing her tending to her now burning wrists. I backed up my heart felt like it was being yanked from its chest and not knowing what to do and fearing that I was a monster, I ran off. Out of the castle and deep into the forest. I paused at the border into Big Cimarron and leaned against a tree.

"I hurt my big sister. I caused her such pain." I curled into a ball and fell asleep crying.

When I woke up Daddy Wolf was shaking me and I blinked awake. "Come on Akihiko. There's something your dad and I have to tell you."

I nodded hating that name now. Before it hadn't mattered to me what my fathers called me. Now it did. I wasn't deserving of the title bright prince after what I had just done. I was sure that Greta's wounds were what everyone needed to talk about in the meeting room. As Daddy Yuuri open his mouth and spoke I listened carefully.

"Everyone. Wolf and I have news. We will be having another child." Daddy Yuuri grinned as everyone congratulated them. That was everyone but me. "Akio?" I watched as Daddy Wolf glared at Daddy Yuuri still hating when he called me that.

"Yeah. That's… That's great." I tried to sound happy but happy was far from what I was feeling right now. I stood up and for once used my power as the son of the Demon King. "I take my leave now."

 _ **Narrator POV**_

Akio sat on the patio for a few minutes so that the servants could see him and he could think. But at the same time as he choose the answer the meeting had ended. He ran again only this time he crossed the territory into Big Cimarron and hid from the guards. Akio sighed and headed into Big Cimarron, he could never again risk hurting someone else. He walked to Big Cimarron and as he entered made his decision.

Yuuri heard that the guards couldn't find his son and he sat in his chair frowning. Then once he was alone cried a bit. Wolfram entered the office quietly and upon seeing Yuuri crying the way he was walked over to him and hugged him. Their son had abandoned them; Yuuri had every reason to cry. Wolfram was sad but he was also furious at his son, how could he act like this to the man who had birthed him?!

Akio looked around the Big Cimarron Castle as the guards escorted him to the King to most likely be dispatched. Well that was fine, whatever happened now would happen and he wouldn't question it. He didn't have a right too after hurting someone as important as Greta to his fathers. As he entered the king's throne room he was met with a glare.

"So we captured someone from the great demon kingdom huh?" The king laughed.

"If I may speak. I came here of my own free will you've captured no one. No doubt you think I'm Wolfram but your dead wrong." Akio told the king then as Yuuri had taught him thought up what to say next. He couldn't use his real name he'd be recognized.

"Then who are you?" The king growled out.

"Drake." He managed the first name that popped into his head.

"Drake. Well Drake I will see your loyalty then. Take him to the dungeon." The guards nodded and grabbing both his arms did just that.

Akio let them take him to the dungeon and he didn't cry. He just looked out the window at the sky and wondered if Greta was ok. Greta was sobbing as Gisela had done what she could for the burns but because they had been caused by magic the only way to stop the pain was to wait and let her human side recover in normal time, which would be intensely painful and hard. Greta wasn't worried about her wounds she knew it had been an accident she was sobbing because her best friend Akio had run away, no doubt because he had hurt her. Her Daddy Wolfram had told her not to worry or consider that man her brother anymore if he abandoned them but both Greta and Yuuri refused to believe he had abandoned them.

Akio woke up to light streaming through the window and unable to block it with his hands turned his head away. His dark grey hair and dark green eyes looked at the ground. He glanced up hearing a door open and winced at the sun rays again. Only he no longer cared about the sun seeing the male that was softly smiling at him.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked smiling at him. "You don't seem like a threat to us."

"I'm Drake." Akio replied as he saw the man who chuckled.

"I see. I'm supposed to let you out now." He unlocked the cell and then Akio's handcuffs helping him up. "Come on. We've got to go change your clothes."

Akio followed the man and sighed, yawning as he hadn't slept well that night. Though who could blame him having slept in a dungeon wasn't a great sleep no matter _how_ you looked at it. As he entered the room though he looked around, and wasn't surprised that his ideas of rooms would have to change too while being here. First there were two beds in this room, a curtain between them. And no doubt his roommate would be…

"Welcome to our room." The man who had gotten him from the jail cell smiled at him. "It's not perfect but its home. By the way, they call me Buck."

"And why do they call you that?" Akio asked only half meaning it.

"Because there isn't a wild horse alive that has ever bucked me off." He grinned like he was proud of himself. "And not a man alive who can throw me to the ground."

' _Yeah, well we'll see about that_.' Akio thought to himself as he entered the room and looked at the ceiling after climbing in the bed. "Don't suppose I'll be given a day to rest."

"Well six hours at the most, but yeah. Don't worry training starts afterwards." Buck says as he looks out the window.

"Hey Buck… What's your real name?" Akio asks curious before hearing laughter.

"Not happening little man." Buck replies. "Not happening."

"There a way I could earn it?" Akio asked him serious, now he knew what he could do to help his dad with Big Cimarron.

Buck raised an eyebrow at the new man who hadn't seemed scared after hearing his name and how he got it, but not only was he being serious he seemed utterly calm about asking this. "Sure. Say you throw me to the ground. I'll even give you a week to practice." Buck laughed.

"Consider it a deal." Hearing that he looked over at the dark grey haired man who was smiling and looking back at him with his dark green eyes.

This man wasn't like the others; his eyes looked far too knowledgeable to be a 20 year olds. Six hours later they were taken into the arena to see where to put this new man in the ranks preparing for war against the Demon King. Buck pulled out his sword and motioned for Akio, or "Drake" to grab his own. Akio walked over to the weapon board and after a quick look over grabbed a short sword. Buck charged at Akio who dodged easily. Being Wolfram and Yuuri's son had great advantages when you had family members who were great swordsmen. Buck smirked, good this one wouldn't be a bore. He couldn't count how many times he had issued a fight and it had failed miserably.

He charged again at Akio, this time meaning business. To his shock Akio retaliated once again only stronger than the last time. However Akio had been trained in actual life and death fighting and shoved Buck back. Buck only just countered and the sing of metal occurred. It was like a well-rehearsed dance between the two fighters. Sometimes it would look like one was getting the upper hand only to have it taken away and them being back to square one again. After a few hours both were panting and their attacks were slower than normal. But when finally unable to keep fighting Buck collapsed on the ground panting and looking at the sky Akio put down his sword and to everyone's shock including Buck's offered his hand to Buck to help him up. Buck slowly accepted and was shocked at the strength that occurred being helped up but even more so when his arm was placed over "Drake's" neck and Akio placed his other hand around Buck's waist helping to lead them back to their room to rest.

Buck lay on the bed in shock as Akio stayed by his side and helped the quickly overheating man maintain a normal temperature. Buck watched as "Drake" listened to the nurse's orders on what to do from the doctor and to his shock didn't once groan or growl simply nodded yes and kept going. Buck groaned and sat up instantly making "Drake" turn to face him.

"You should be resting." Akio told him sternly his muscles hating himself for not resting them. "You're not well enough to move around."

"What about you?" Buck retorted back. "She told you to rest too!"

"Yes she did. But that's impossible with how you are." Akio growled slightly. "Your supposed to be sleeping."

"Buck" growled. "The name's Makahiko, you've earned it from the spar today." He said and Akio smiled.

"Just Prince. The name suits you." Akio smiled and lay on his bed. "God I feel like I was run over by a train."

Makahiko laughed at that. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Meanwhile with Yuuri and Wolfram.

Wolfram was yelling and screaming about finding out that Greta had been injured by a magic fire user. But Greta wouldn't tell him who and everyone was starting to become terrified of the fuming Wolfram. Everyone except Yuuri.

"Wolfram calm down." Yuuri said gently.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How the fuck can I calm down when our daughter, Greta has been burned by some BASTARD!" Wolfram growled at Yuuri slamming his hands on Yuuri's desk.

If this had been in younger years Yuuri would have shied back with a yelp but now being older and more experienced with Wolfram's outbursts he barely took notice. "Wolfram she's on her way to recovery and Gisela said that should would heal in a few months. There's no reason to get this upset."

"No reason?! No fucking reason?! She was hurt Yuuri and of course you don't care about her at all! All you care about is…" Suddenly a loud SLAP sounded in the room and Wolf held his right cheek, in his rant he had forgotten that you could yell at Yuuri all you wanted but as soon as you brought his family into question he was so furious he tended to attack.

"You know damn well I care about her Wolfram! Now just because your pregnant doesn't mean to get to get away with anything and everything you want!" Yuuri glared at Wolfram. "Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't tell us things _because_ she knows you'd act like this?"

Yuuri stomped out of the room and to his baseball glove, grabbing it and one of the fresh made baseballs and stomped out to his baseball court. He started throwing the ball into one of the walls catching it then throwing it again. Wolfram gently touched his cheek and instantly felt bad, Yuuri had just lost the son he had birthed and now Greta was hurt. It probably was taking everything in him to _not_ completely loose it. And what had Wolfram done instead of being the accepting and helping husband he should have been he had blown up at Yuuri for something he couldn't fix. He sighed and looked out the window. No wonder the slap had been _MUCH_ stronger than it normally was.

Conrad walked out to the fuming Yuuri and grabbed his shoulder gently. He had always seen Yuuri as his adoptive son so often helped Yuuri when Wolfram couldn't or was to mad too. However what he saw made his heart ache. Yuuri had come across as a strong powerful man with the recent news not seeming to faze him, but the crying shaking Yuuri in front of Conrad told a completely different story. Yuuri was shattered and when Conrad held him in a hug he shook harder and a soft sob was heard across the palace.

With Akio

Akio lay in bed after Maka had fallen asleep. They had agreed on the nickname Maka and then went to go to sleep. As the sun went down Akio's dark green eyes glanced over at it. He'd always had an iffy time with sleeping and so Yuuri and Wolfram had created a lullaby to help him sleep. He kept playing that over and over in his mind but it didn't seem to be working. He felt terrible knowing that his fathers were probably worried sick about him and as such probably fighting one another. It was how they showed they cared.

He felt bad for making them worry but he didn't know how else to live with himself. He couldn't return to the kingdom after what had happened, he just couldn't. However that didn't mean that he couldn't help his fathers in some way. Even if they never wanted to speak with him ever again, that would be ok because he could help them. Still as the weeks turned into months it became easier and easier to fake that he had a grudge against the demon king and thus the king of Big Cimarron sent him on a mission to find the demon king.

Akio gasped and fell down a small cliff and grunted and gasped for air like a fish. He was winded and alone and looked up at the sky wondering if this was his resting place. Where he'd die. He heard something above him but racked it up to his imagination after all his outfit bore all the colors of the only enemy of the Demon Kingdom and covered his face.

"Hey! Are you ok?" He wished that his imagination's voice wasn't spot on a likeness to his Daddy Yuri.

"Yuuri! Stop he's from our enemy!" He heard another voice and tried to cancel it out, it sounded too much like his Daddy Wolfram.

"That doesn't matter he needs our help." Yuuri attempted to lower himself slowly down the ravine. Wolfram helped in the only way he could right now due to his belly by emotional support.

Akio cried silently on the rock why did his imagination attempt to give him false hope? He heard "Daddy Wolfram voice scream out Daddy Yuuri's name then felt weight land on him and pull him off the ledge. At this his eyes snapped open in shock and he looked into the face of a wincing Daddy Yuuri.

' _Daddy!_ ' He thought and quickly yanked the body to his own and rolled so that the rough and sharp rocks wouldn't cut or hurt Yuuri in anyway.

When they landed he heard Daddy Wolfram cry out to Daddy Yuuri that he'd be back with help and hear the thud of footsteps. He slowly recovered from his second fall and looked at the knocked out demon king's face. Yuuri seemed so content and like he was dreaming. Akio's body screaming in pain he rose up anyway. His body retaliated with shakes and blood but that did little to stop Akio. He checked over his dad for any wounds at all and brushed off his kingly clothes. Each movement sent a scream of pain to his brain but he was only worried about his dad.

Looking at the cliff and how large of a fall it was only made his body wince as if recalling a bad memory. Ignoring his body's screams to the contrary He picked up Yuuri placed him on his sensitive and deeply cut back and set off carrying him out of the forest. Each step was agony and the pain his back only increased. Still he kept going. He deserved this pain, this horrible pain. He deserved death if it meant that King Yuuri would be ok. He kept going ignoring as best he could the sweat and panting the small walk had caused but after a little time he grunted and fell hard to the ground below his body having forced him to shut down.

Yuuri slowly awoke and wondered why he felt something soft under him. He looked down and saw the man he had been trying to save was under him. He quickly got up and backed away quickly wondering if the man had tried something but seeing the man not moving Yuuri thought he was dead. Thinking he'd be safe he got a little closer and removed the hoodie from the man's face. What he saw made tears rush to his eyes.

"No! God please no!" He begged silently seeing his son's face on this man. "Please!"

He went to flip him over only to pull his hands back quickly. He was burning up it was like touching the sun. Still Yuuri flipped him over carefully and seeing the full face of his son sobbed anew.

"No." His whispered. "Please Akio. Wake up. Wake up son. Please! Don't do this!"

He quickly grabbed the limp body and hugged it tightly to his chest. He cried and sobbed for what felt like ever before he heard a slight groan.

"Akio!" Instantly his brain went into overdrive and he gently placed the man on a nearby tree. "Wait here! I'm gonna get some things to help with the pain."

Yuuri stood and headed off into the forest to look what few herbs he remembered helped injured people. He went deeper and deeper into the forest. Akio looked up after watching Yuuri leave when he heard Maka's voice.

"Dude! You look like hell!" He looked around the glade. "Did you find the Demon King?" Akio looked away from Maka the only thing that didn't hurt to do and Maka sighed. "It's ok man. Let's get you back and fixed up."

Akio winced and let Maka pick him up and gently carry him back. His eyes remaining on the tree he had used as a resting point since his father had found out about the man on the cliff being him. His eyes remained on that spot even as they blurred with tears.

' _Father_.' Was Akio's last thought before he crashed into unconsciousness.

Yuuri blinked at Wolfram as he had found him and he had herbs in his arms. He insisted they return to the place where the man was last Yuuri checked only to find nothing and Yuuri's sanity to brought into question. Yuuri sat on the back of his horse and sighed. Where had his boy gone? He wasn't in the condition to move by himself so where had he been taken? That's all that was on Yuuri's mind and he sighed having to fight back his own feelings, knowing he was right and tell everyone that it was his imagination. Wolfram knew something was bothering him as he was only half focusing on things and going through the motions of being the demon king but his heart wasn't in it. Gisela had looked him over multiple times but had found nothing wrong, physically with him.

Akio awoke in a room that was to bring for his liking but couldn't move it hurt too much. He looked to his right to see Maka sleeping in one of the nearby chairs no doubt having been taking care of him for who knows how long. He looked at the sky and tried to think of a way to write his Daddy Yuuri a letter that wouldn't come across as a betrayal. He knew how his dad thought because it was how he usually thought too. He sat up slowly and started writing the letter, he had meant for it to be short and simple but it got longer and longer. When Maka woke up with all the winces and bites of pain that Akio or "Drake" was giving he quickly stood and rushed to his side.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself worse!" He tried to stop him and grab the letter.

"Maka. I have a weird request of you but please carry it out." He said in all seriousness. "Please take this letter to the Demon Kingdom and tell them only King Yuuri may read it."

Maka glanced at his friend. Had anyone else asked this he probably would have shot them down no matter how wounded they were but something stopped him from shooting down Akio on this. He gave a soft nod and took the letter, put it in his shirt and headed off. He grabbed his horse and headed to do what his friend had asked. He was concerned entering the Demon Kingdom with the colors he wore but no one glared at him or growled at him they simply glanced at him then went back to what they were doing minus the guards who took in the colors and prepared for anything.

"I have a message for King Yuuri." He told the guards who wouldn't let him pass any further. "Please see to it that he gets it."

The guards watched him leave then headed to take the letter to King Yuuri who upon hearing about it practically leapt up from his seat and rushed over to get it. He looked over the writing and who it was addressed too and inwardly smiled. The writing was very different than how he had taught him but he headed to his room to read the letter.

Yuuri read the letter and smiled. His son was alive. That was good enough for him. He relaxed and let his tears fall. Others may think that he was completely insane and that he was only imagining the man who had saved him from the fall but he knew otherwise. This letter was proof enough. He placed the letter in a safe place and headed over to his thrown.

2 months later.

Akio nodded receiving the next orders and headed to the only pass in the mountains to guard. He sighed and yawned. It was a boring mission but he couldn't help but look out for his fathers to protect them from taking the long way around the mountain. True to form he noticed the Demon Kingdom's armies. Yuuri seeing the man from before on a horse clearly guarding he asked Conrad to come over to him.

"Yes Your Highness?" Conrad asked Yuuri confused why he suddenly asked for his help.

"I want you to go and ask him how many are waiting for us and where." Yuuri said and Wolfram urged his horse right next to Yuuri.

"Are you insane?!" He growled at him.

"Wolf, trust me on this." Yuuri told him calmly before turning to face Conrad. "Please."

"Yes your majesty." Conrad rode down to do as his king had asked. "Excuse me but I have a message. How many are waiting for us and where?"

The man was silent for a moment and Conrad thought maybe he should head back. "Take the path on the right. It's the shortcut through the mountain. There should only be about five guards there. If you go around and on the left path you'll have to face an army."

Conrad blinked and then to even more of his shock the man looked ahead like had been beforehand. Conrad rode up the hill feeling an odd feeling from this man but he relayed the message to Yuuri anyway.

"Good. Thank you Conrad. Come on. We'll follow his directions." Yuuri smiled and Wolfram slapped him.

"He's the enemy!" Wolfram was furious at Yuuri. "Have you forgotten that?"

Yuuri glanced down at the man who had given them directions. ' _I believe in you Akio. I know there's a reason behind it_.' "We're following his directions." Yuuri said this in a demanding voice and headed down the hill and to his son.

The others followed hesitantly, when they were all at the narrow path that Akio was blocking without a word and to everyone's shock the enemy moved out of the path and allowed them all to pass. Wolfram was still suspicious and insisted that they hide out for a few minutes to see what he would do after he returned to his place. It didn't take long before another man on his rode up to him.

"Have you seen the Demon King or his friends?" The man growled at him and with a straight face the iffy ally answered.

"Not at all." Wolfram blinked in shock hearing that.

"Nothing?!" The other man yelled at him.

"No sir."

"Damn it! Meet up at the meeting place." The hidden Akio nodded and followed the other man back to camp.

Wolfram laid back against the cold wall of their hiding place before Yuuri reached out a hand to help him up. Wolfram couldn't believe how right Yuuri was that this man was on their side, like a spy within the ranks. It was just amazing to him how adept Yuuri was at making friends. Wolfram smiled, grabbed his fiancé's hand and all together continued on their way to meet little Cimarron. Wolfram was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the charge and attack of Big Cimarron until it was too late.

"Yuuri!" He called out a split second before everyone was fighting each other.

Akio noticed this and instantly his brain went into overdrive and found a way out. He charged into the fray and bee lined for Yuuri who unable to stop it, horse took off fleeing from the charge. Akio easily caught up to the horse and made a show of having captured the Demon King then acted like he was being chased after and hid jumping off his horse and thrust a rope into his Dad's hands.

"Hurry and tie me up then take the horse and return to your people." Akio whispered in a demanding voice.

"But why-" Yuuri started.

"We don't have time. Move it!"

Yuuri did as asked and rode the horse Akio had, had back to his people hoping that Akio would be ok. Akio was found by Big Cimarron and the king was throwing a fit. Meanwhile Maka was smiling because he had finally realized it. Akio was on his side, the side of loyalty to the Demon King, and not Big Cimarron's king. Akio grunted that night having been beaten for allowing the king to best him. It didn't take long before Maka walked towards him after he entered the room that Akio waited for the yelling on his end. Instead what he got was Maka slapping his face hard and making Akio blink as he had been taught demon rules.

"Are you insane?" Maka growled at him grabbing his shirt having no idea that he just proposed in demon rules being a human. "Whether you want to be taken seriously or not what you're doing and how you're doing it is completely wrong!"

Akio was silent for a moment as he thought how to phrase his question in a way that wouldn't disgust Maka. "Maka? Do you by chance know what you just did?"

"Yeah I slapped you retard. Try and keep up ok?!" Maka glared at him. "You're lucky you're as wounded as you are or I'd really show you how furious I am at you!"

' _So he doesn't know_.' Akio thought to him self nodding at Maka. ' _It's not his fault. He wasn't raised knowing demon rules. He doesn't even know I'm a demon yet. Still I can't just dispel what happened. Even if Maka doesn't know I have to take care of him_.'

"Are you even listening?!" Maka growled grabbing Akio's shirt and yanking him to face him.

"Right. Sorry. Yes. I'm just a bit tired." Akio replied.

"Honestly. Get some rest and I'll berate you later." Maka growled shoving Akio towards his bed. "God I swear sometimes you have no brain."

Akio lay down in his bed but after three hours he still couldn't sleep. He knew that he had asked his dad to tie him up for Yuuri's safety but it still pulled at his heart to know his dad had done so. He was still a child in heart, and this whole thing was forcing him to grow up fast. He knew he shouldn't still go crawling to his fathers at his age but he wanted nothing more than for Yuuri to wrap his arms around him and hug him. Tell him that it was ok, that what he had done wasn't wrong. That caring about Maka and not acting or saying they were engaged was the right thing to do.

That he was right for once. That he didn't have to constantly toss and turn in his sleep afraid to give any control to his powers that now awakened wanted to be used. To know that he was right for running away due to Greta and how he hurt her. To know that deep down he was ok. That he would be ok. Unable to hold it back he curled into a tight ball, wrapped his arms around himself and let the silent tears fall as the soft snoring of Maka was heard in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Yuuri sat in his bed and looked at the ceiling. He felt a weight on his chest that wasn't sure would ever lessen. He had tied his own son with these hands, even if it was to stop senseless fighting he couldn't forget that. He had been able to guess why Akio had left the demon kingdom with everything that had occurred a few seconds after he left. He sighed then grunted as Wolfram in his sleep punched his side. His obsidian eyes looked down at Wolf's sleeping face and gently touched his head feeling his soft hair. He smiled weakly remembering how Akio used to let him mess with his hair for hours on end but would only tolerate Wolf for about an hour before he insisted on learning sword play or something else.

Flashback

Akio sat in Yuuri's lap as he messed with his hair watching a game of baseball that Conrad was teaching. Akio was watching with the big eyes on a ten year old boy. He didn't understand the game but enjoyed trying to come up with ways to intercept the ball. Akio leaning back gently into Yuuri's strong arms and felt his dad smile down at him.

"Akio?" Akio heard Yuuri ask and looked up at him. Yuuri had always been able to tell when Akio was sad or unhappy or confused.

"Why don't they just catch the ball and throw it back to the guy in the middle?" Akio asked his quiet voice clearly confused and curious on the topic.

"Because then they can't get the opposing side's guy out." Yuuri replied patiently.

Akio fell silent for a moment a slight scowl on his face as he thought. "Like the opponent in a sword fight?"

"Yeah. It's just like that." Yuuri smiled at him. "Except it's a team, a small army of swordsmen or women against another team of equally matched swordsmen or women."

"What is going on over here?" Wolf asked as he smiled at them and sat down next to Yuuri to kiss him.

"Ew." Akio replied to the kiss and they both turned to face the mock disgusted boy in Yuuri's lap.

"Ew huh?" Yuuri replied before he began tickling the boy who squealed in laughter and attempted to wiggle away. "One day you'll do the same thing with someone."

"Nu – uh." Akio replied back once the tickling stopped. "I've no interest in making kissy face with anyone. Ever. Blech."

Yuuri and Wolf had laughed at that because he was still a child and thought all romantic things were gross.

Flashback ends

Yuuri had tears rolling down his face as he recalled how happy they had all once been. How at one time, seemingly forever ago, they had been a family. One big happy family. And now they were scattered and Wolfram was suspicious of everyone. There would be no telling what would happen if Wolfram found out that their son was the man who had been helping them. Yuuri looked out the window at the clear night sky and let his tears fall.

' _Akio. I'm here. I'm still on your side_.' Yuuri thought hoping it would reach his son seemingly worlds away. ' _I'll always be on your side. Do what you need to do; I'll wait patiently for your return_.'

Yuuri sighed as Wolfram got further and further into the pregnancy he became more and more of a pain to even tolerate. Everything, every single thing, was cause for Wolfram to either blow up in anger or break down into tears. Still he was happy that Wolfram would go through this for him. He shook his head. In the few months that had occurred nothing had happened to warrant Akio risking anything to help them, which while Yuuri, was sad not to have seen his son lately he was happy that he wasn't in danger as well.

Akio yawned as he sat with Maka alone in the cabin on a mission to ensure the cabin was safe from the demon king even with it in the demon kingdom. He didn't like being so close to Maka as it made it difficult to think straight. Plus he couldn't take care of the problem alone as the cabin only had one bed and one bathroom. Maka slept soundly unconcerned of how Akio was feeling at the moment. He still didn't understand that he'd proposed even though he had asked Akio the next day why he seemed so down and he had told him that he was a demon from the demon kingdom and it was a demon thing. "Don't worry about it. You're a human I don't expect you to understand and that's ok." Akio had told him with a smile.

Still Maka's dreams were filled of possible explanations for "Drake's" sudden change in behavior yet none seemed to be right. He'd asked if he had lost his family, to which he got a no and an obvious love of said family from "Drake". No matter what he asked the answer was always no and don't worry. But "Drake" Was his friend and it was impossible _not_ to worry. So he awoke quickly when "Drake" stood and headed outside cursing silently. He followed "Drake" outside at a distance. To his shock he watched as "Drake" looked all around to see if he was free and then put his hands in his pants. Maka simply smiled and grabbed a piece of cloth and walked out to hand it to "Drake".

"Here. It helps keep you quiet." Maka told him smiling then left.

Akio watched as Maka left back into the hut and looked out at the forest before embarrassed continued stuffing the rag in his mouth. He finished up and headed back inside. He smiled a thank you to Maka and then lay on the bed sighing. Maka smiled back and with their backs together they went to sleep.

Meanwhile with Yuuri and Wolfram.

Yuuri held Wolfram's hand as he growled and tried in a vain attempt to make the pains he was feeling go away. Wolfram whimpered and gritted his teeth. He wanted to set fire to something, right now more than anything he wanted to set fire to a certain cheerful demon king who was smiling and handling his death threats like a champ. But with the pains to close together to focus any of his magic he was forced to deal with the pains and only able to make threats he couldn't carry out right now.

"Fuck you Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted as Yuuri offered to help him walk like Gisela had said might help. "I'm not fucking walking anywhere damn you! Just die Yuuri die!"

Yuuri held onto Wolfram as he shook and shivered with a contraction.

"Is it possible to put him in the water?" Yuuri asked Gisela.

"Normally I'd say yes but with his magic being fire it would simply turn to steam which wouldn't help his situation at all." Gisela told him calmly while Wolfram was screaming about how he was going to kill Yuuri later.

"True. Heat wouldn't go well with what he's feeling right now." Yuuri commented mostly to himself.

"Oh fuck you! Like you fucking know!" At this Gisela hid behind her hand to laugh quietly and Yuuri simply raised an eyebrow at the raging Wolfram.

"Who knew labor would turn him insane." Yuuri mumbled to himself. "Easy now Wolfram this stress isn't good for you two."

"Like you fucking know what's good for us you did this to me damn you!" Wolfram then clung to Yuuri and Yuuri knew that it was because he was feeling weak.

"Easy now Wolf, Easy." Yuuri whispered softly in his ear. "You'll get through this. You're a soldier. Don't tell me it's different giving life than when you used to take it." Yuuri rubbed his back as he said this and felt Wolfram cling to him.

"It hurts so fucking much Yuuri." He whimpered just loud enough that Yuuri could hear.

"I know Wolfram. I know." Yuuri gently massaged his back where he thought the pain was centraled.

"Lower." Wolfram whispered for the first time since the ordeal had started in a calm collected voice.

Yuuri smiled and started massaging slightly lower happy when Wolfram would cling to him but not scream when he had a pain. Yuuri smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah that's good. Just like that Wolfram." Yuuri told him softly.

Wolfram handled the contractions better until he had to push and by then he was crying and ready to give up. Hours of screaming and cursing later and another boy were in the demon kingdom. Wolfram looked at his son and smiled rocking the whimpering boy.

"You were right Yuuri. Totally worth it." Wolfram told him a stupid tired grin on his face. "My little Takoma."

With Maka and Akio.

Akio glanced up at the night sky long after the day had come and gone. He had a feeling he'd be required to return here and next time it wouldn't be so calm. He glanced at the orders that said they were to pull back out of the cabin and sighed. The cabin had become a little bit like home to him. He would miss it dearly. As Akio and Maka headed out back to the Kingdom of Big Cimarron Akio wondered if his Daddy Wolfram had, had his child yet. He must have he mentally scolded himself and felt his heart clench sadly as he thought that. His Daddy Wolfram would never need him or care about him now.

He tried to tell himself that was ok but he felt the sting of tears in his eyes regardless. It was easy to pretend that he didn't care if one of his parents forgot and disowned him it was much harder to actually believe it. He followed Maka and talked to him like normal but his heart wasn't in any of it. How could it be? Not only had he lost one of his parents' love for sure but he had also been proposed to and had to pretend like it didn't matter. Talk about hard. Still he was alive for whatever reason he still had his life.

Akio and Maka sat around the banquet table after returning from the three days ride from the hut. Maka had been happy all the way down but Akio couldn't help but feel like he was being torn three ways with no way to stop it. On one hand he was a spy and had to do so without bringing any knowledge to the king of Big Cimmarron. On the other he wanted to return home to see his parents again and for things to go back to being as normal as they could be. And lastly he had to stay and look after Maka because he hadn't resolved the proposal that he had received from Maka. He was pushing himself to every possible limit he could not to mention having to fight to keep his magic from coming out at all. He was so exhausted and stretched past what would have been normal that lately he couldn't even pretend he could get sleep. He had just sat down to eat when Maka noticed something was off with him.

"Hey. Drake. You ok?" Maka asked him concerned only to gently nudge "Drake" and everyone stood up with shock as he fell to the ground hard and was clearly in a bad way. "Someone get the healers!" Maka called out.

Meanwhile with Murata

Murata sighed having sensed that Akio had finally crashed. If his feeling was correct and often times it was then Yuuri would need to move and FAST if he wanted to save his son. Murata carefully got on his horse and rushed over to the demon kingdom. His horse galloped the distance to the kingdom and neighed almost in protest at having to stop and the guards upon seeing Murata stood at attention. The only one who could give them orders the same rank as Yuuri had just arrived.

"I wish to speak to the king. And as soon as possible it's important." Murata told the guards and they rushed to go tell Yuuri.

Yuuri upon hearing that Murata had important information to say rushed to him. "Murata!"

Murata glanced at him strangely calm and unflirty. Something was seriously wrong and Yuuri prepared himself for the worst.

"Yuuri. We need to talk. Alone." Murata told him softly glancing back at the glaring Wolfram who was attempting to follow them.

"Right." Yuuri turned to Wolfram. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

That said they got on their horses and headed off a short distance when they reached the river that was far enough away that no one would hear them Murata started.

"I have this feeling, and their almost never wrong, that Akio's magic just awoke." Murata told his best friend seriously. "I know you're worried about him enough as it is but we need to pull him out of that spy mission as soon as possible or his fighting not to use his magic will kill him."

"But he's just a kid. Damn." Yuuri did one of the rare curses and unable to stop them felt the tears stinging his eyes. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!"

"Yuuri…" Yuuri knew this was hard for Murata to tell him. "If it was water magic I could buy you a little more time. Water… It wants to heal, but he's gained Wolfram's fire magic. At the most I can buy you three years. I know the limits of my magic and I can suppress his for about three years at the most, but someone needs to teach him how to use it. We need to rescue him."

At this point Yuuri was crying full on and his body shook from the sobs. Murata hugged his sobbing friend. He knew this was hard for him to hear and knew that Yuuri loved that boy more than anyone in the entire kingdom. Murata rubbed Yuuri's back and smiled offering what little info he knew in his heart.

"Yuuri. Your boy Akio, while he does resemble and tends to act out like Wolfram there isn't a doubt in my heart he is like you in personality." Murata smiled feeling a slight laugh from Yuuri.

"Good to know." He smiled and thanked Murata pulling himself together as best he could.

They headed back slowly allowing Yuuri the time he needed to prepare himself for the onslaught of questions.

Meanwhile with Akio

Akio woke feeling weaker than normal and glancing around found that he was hooked up to three machines and a sad looking Maka was sleeping uncomfortably on a chair his head on the bed.

"He… Was worried about me?" Akio mumbled to himself. Akio's eyes hardened slightly. ' _No. I mustn't allow him to worry for me._ ' Akio reached out and gently shook Maka's shoulder. "Come on now you oaf. You should be taking better care of yourself. Your back is gonna get hurt if you stay sleeping like that. Come on. Up you go. Wake up."

"Drake?" Maka asked half awake and clearly sleepy.

"Come on you weirdo. Up and at 'um. Do you wanna get a crick in your back?" Akio answered calmly as he shook Maka once more.

"Drake!" Akio grunted as he heard Maka cry out his name and the crash as the chair he had been sitting in crumbled to the ground.

Akio blinked down at Maka as he clung to him. Confused his eyes widened when he felt Maka shaking slightly.

"Drake…" Akio didn't know what to say to make him feel better, clearly Maka had had a harder time dealing with the fact he was injured than he had originally thought. "I'm sorry Maka." He whispered softly as he pulled him into a hug. "I really am a fool." He closed his eyes and felt Maka tense slightly. "I'm been so focused on so many things I didn't even notice how scared I was making you. I didn't even notice your fear. I ask you to forgive me."

Maka sat up and glared at Akio. "Why the hell didn't you ask us to take a break on the way here?!" He shouted at him. "You're in such horrible shape so then WHY?!"

"I…" Akio started but couldn't say that he didn't know if he could do it if he hadn't just ignored his needs and kept pushing through.

"You what?! I'm waiting!" Maka growled at him it was almost canine like.

"I thought I could make it fine." Akio replied and even he hated how much it sounded like he didn't care.

"You…" Angered Maka stood and before Akio could say anything stomped to the door. "Then take care of yourself bastard!" Slamming the door as close to in Akio's face as possible he stomped back to his home and went to work.

Akio frowned and lay back looking at the ceiling and silently let the tears fall from his eyes. Here he was again so close to Maka and yet so far away.

Three months later.

All healed Akio did the only nice thing he could think about doing for Maka. Asked to be only put together on missions that required both of their skill sets. The king threw a tantrum but agreed. However Maka was shocked when he heard that it was "Drake" that asked for it. He had felt bad about yelling at him ever since it had occurred and now they were separated by "Drake's" request. It felt wrong but more than anything he felt bad about it.

When Maka saw Akio he growled and walked over to him grabbing his hand. "Bastard!" Maka snapped.

"How so? Because I took what you said to heart and did what I thought needed to be done?!" Maka blinked hearing the usually docile "Drake" snapping back at him. "So it's ok for you to treat me poorly but I can't stand up for myself?! All we do is fight! What's the-"

Akio blinked when Maka pinned him to the wall and shut him up by kissing him. Akio wanted nothing more than to allow it but knew if he did there would be no stopping him and so he pushed back on Maka's chest and when the kiss was done used his fighting skills to get away no matter how difficult that was for him. Maka watched him go and kicked the nearby pole in anger. He should have known that revealing how he truly felt would only get him hurt but he had still kissed him anyway. God he was a moron. Akio found a nearby alley and hid in it crying as he curled in a ball wishing he could fade away from the world.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

For a year and half they were separate and on different missions but then came the day to rebase at the cottage and wait for a month there. They agreed and headed to the cottage. Maka was surprised when on the way there "Drake" stopped his horse halfway there and heard crying which Maka didn't.

"Drake?" Maka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stay here. I'll be back shortly." He answered and headed into the forest.

Maka sighed and waited all of five minutes before "Drake" came back holding a two year old boy with black hair and green eyes. The boy had clearly been crying and the bandage around his leg held the hint of blood and yet "Drake" carried him like he weighed nothing at all. When he reached for the saddle to climb on Maka watched in shock as the boy insisted on doing it himself.

"I can do it!" The boy said like he was mad.

"Yes, yes." Maka watched in a weird pride at seeing "Drake" allow the new boy into the saddle on his own.

As they continued toward the cottage Maka couldn't help but look at Akio and the new little boy. It just looked so… right. He swore the boy looked like Akio, without a doubt they were somehow related and how he handled the child was like he had been with the boy since he was born. Maka couldn't help but smile watching as Akio let the boy steer his horse only helping when needed. It was like watching a father and son ride the horse together. When they reached the cottage he was only looking at the boy and Maka started to get jealous of him.

"He's just a boy." Maka grumbled at Akio.

"And if we don't return him to his parents we'll be kidnappers." Akio replied calmly making Maka blink in confusion.

"You know his parents?!"

"Without a doubt. This boy is Takoma." Akio lay back and looked at the ceiling. "His parents aren't the people you wanna have as enemies. We'll return him in the morning."

"Why not now?" Maka hadn't meant to allow it out but out it came.

"Because his leg is to hurt to go on the long ride home and if we give him a day's rest he should be ok for a few hours." Akio answered and just as Maka was about to ask another question noticed that Akio was sound asleep.

Maka sighed and looked out the window and noticed that it was late now. Figuring he should go to bed too he did so holding Akio to his chest as he did. When Akio headed out he put on his cape and mask and made sure his face was as covered as could be and headed out to the demon kingdom with his sleeping little brother on his horse. Maka awoke hours later and finding a note about where Akio had gone and not to follow him he sighed and waited for his return. When Akio returned Maka couldn't take it and grabbed his hand.

"Maka?" Akio asked confused then grunted as Maka threw him onto the bed in the cottage. "Maka? What are you doing?"

Maka growled and pulled Akio into a kiss. Akio closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything to feel repulsed. A war was brewing now was not the time to buy into weak moments. He tried to push back against Maka but he had somehow become like a rock. He gasped hearing a zipper which allowed Maka to slide his tongue deep into Akio mouth.

' _No!_ ' Akio cried in his mind already feeling his body wanting it. ' _Please no. We have a war going on. Now isn't the time Maka! Please! Stop it!_ '

Akio tried to stop him pushing on his chest firmer and was relieved when he got the chance to catch some air only to bite his lip to keep from calling out as Maka touched his cock. Maka ignoring how Akio was fighting still unaware of the fact that he had proposed and squeezed gently but firmly.

"You don't get it do you Drake?!" Maka growled. "I like you."

"I get it fine!" Akio growled back. "But you don't know my side and as such it's better for me and you not to get involved!"

Maka felt a sudden anger at hearing that and pinned Akio with his body yanking him into a kiss once again. He was sick of people telling him he couldn't do what he wanted to do, even if they knew it's what he wanted. Akio grunted as he attempted to fight off Maka from removing his pants and underwear but he did so anyway. Akio grunted and attempted to wiggle away doing the best he could to stop it but he winced then opened his eyes wide when he felt Maka touch his asshole.

' _No!_ ' He mentally cried out knowing if that happened he'd be lost knowing it was Maka who was doing it to him. ' _God no! Please! Dooooon't!_ '

Akio gripped the covers tightly and groaned unable to stop it as his mouth was being held open by Maka's as Maka slide a thick strong finger into him. Akio felt tears coming to his eyes and did his best to fight them back. Now wasn't the time for this. He was a man he knew where to hit to get Maka to leave him alone long enough to hide. So why wasn't he?! Why wasn't he taking whatever chance he could to stop this while he could?

Because he wanted it too. Because he had been yearning for it for over two years now. Because if Maka never wanted to see him again, never wanted to do anything with him again, wanted to dump him again, then at the very least he would have the child they had created this night. At the very least he'd have something of Maka forever. Thinking this the tears fell faster but he no longer cared. He wrapped his arms around Maka as he pulled his finger out of him.

"Damn you!" He snapped at Akio. "Damn you to hell."

Akio got one second to look at him before he yelped in pain and attempted to get away this time for real. God whatever Maka was doing to him hurt like hell. He felt the tears falling hard and fast and hated how the struggling got him nowhere somehow Maka had thought of this and was ignoring his fighting. He just kept going, Akio whined.

"Stop." Akio voice was weak and there was no denying the pain that was there. "It hurts Maka, please… Stop."

But Maka ignored Akio instead only slamming into him harder and faster. Each time ensuring he went deeper as well with a smirk.

"You know what I want and you deny me because of some stupid reason!" Maka yells at Akio as he ignores the whimpering and whining Akio beneath him. "Fuck you! Fuck you so hard!"

It didn't take long for Maka to finish and he made damn sure that Akio felt it within him. By that point Akio wanted nothing but to rest his now painful back, shoulders, and ass. However he knew it was like his dad he couldn't come to blame Maka for what had occurred even after he fell asleep and didn't even offer to take care of Akio's pain. Akio attempted to move and eventually made it outside he looked up at the sky and wondered if Daddy Yuuri was too. Maybe even Daddy Wolfram was, not that it changed anything, no doubt his Daddy Wolfram hated his guts and he had good reason to. Still… Akio touched his face feeling something wet on it and to his shock found he was crying. He touched his face and upon realizing the tears were coming faster and faster with no way of stopping them finally curled in a ball and sobbed with all the pain he felt in his heart and physically. Maka heard the soft crying but didn't go to stop it. He didn't have a reason to. Hell he didn't deserve to exist after treating the man he had come to love the way he had.

Maka had let his anger get the best of him and as such had acted in a way that was despicable. Hearing how much pain he had caused to "Drake" only made it worse. To think he had done that and done so without even taking into account how it had made Akio feel, or how he could have made it easier. He curled under the covers and did his best to keep his own sniffing as silent as possible. Akio heard a sniff and quickly drying his own tears entered the cottage.

' _Don't look at me_.' Maka silently begged. ' _Please don't look at me_!'

Maka heard some clattering and then footsteps before the covers were gently pulled away from his head despite his fighting. He looked into "Drake's" face ready for every bad emotion possible. What he got threw him for a loop. "Drake" took one look at him, the man who had caused him such pain and anguish not an hour ago and smiled.

"You know, if you're going to cry its best not to do it alone." Akio told Maka gently and winced, bit his lip, and gripped the bed tightly as he slowly sat on in fighting tears of his own.

Maka couldn't believe what "Drake" was doing. Trying to make his assailant feel better even though he was in excruciating pain from him. Maka couldn't take it, even though "Drake" had refused his love he couldn't even as a friend let him force pain upon himself to help him.

"And you should be taking it easy, not worrying about me." That said Maka stood up and gently helped lay Akio down who blinked at him. "You rest and get better and I'll take care of myself ok?"

Akio blinked but unable to stop it he nodded and lay down to rest before long he fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Maka watched him and scratched his head. How could "Drake" still smile at him after what he had just done to him? Almost like… he had forgiven him. But that couldn't be possible. No. He was just imagining things. Maka lay down in the bed next to Akio and sighed thinking that Akio would remain asleep he looked at the ceiling. He tensed feeling "Drake's" arms wrap around him.

"Drake!" Maka replied startled.

"Easy." "Drake's" voice was so calm, so… forgiving that Maka hated himself for how his body naturally relaxed. "That's it."

"Why?!" Maka hated how the simple word sent him into a crying fit he was hugged like he meant everything.

"Because we all get mad." Akio replied calmly rubbing his back. "We all handle that anger differently."

"No! Why don't you hate me or hit me or yell at me?! Why do you treat me so kindly after how roughly I treated you?!" Maka snapped at Akio who blinked once.

"Because I made you jealous earlier." Maka turned and looked at Akio's calm face his eyes closed. "I figure we're even now."

' _He noticed I was jealous_?' Maka asked himself. ' _And he thinks the way I treated him just now was a fair price for making me jealous_?!' "Idiot!" Maka scoffed at Akio. "There's no way what I did to you was a fair trade for the jealousy!"

Akio smiled gently. "So you admit what you did was wrong?"

"So what if I did?!"

Akio chuckled lightly and remained holding Maka. "I never thought I'd hear you apologize for anything."

Maka turned to face Akio. "Drake?"

"If you're really all that sorry. Prove it." Akio looked into Maka's eyes seriously. "Show me how you would actually have sex with me if you're really sorry." Maka looked away blushing slightly. "Well? It's not like I can cause you much harm the way I am now."

Maka glanced at Akio who smiled. "It's ok. I'll make it easy for you, start small. If you want to stop after a kiss we can."

Maka was thrown for another loop watching Akio smile like they were just having a normal conversation as friends. Despite everything that he had done to him Akio was still treating him in the best possible way. He slowly wrapped his lips around Akio's and going slow to his shock he felt Akio reciprocate it.

The rest of that night went well but when the night was over it was like something inside Maka switched back on and they were ignoring each other once again. Akio was more focused on other things at the moment so he didn't much notice the change. For three months this continued and while Maka was out chopping fire wood Akio put a hand over his mouth and vomited in the toilet. Making a fake story about a stomach bug he had caught so Maka wouldn't worry he rested for the day all the while having a feeling as to the real cause and knowing that he'd need baggier clothes soon as his belly had started to round out.

He relaxed as best he could but it didn't take long for him to notice the light laugh and giggle as he glanced at the back door. He noticed his little brother enter the house and sighed. He sat up in the bed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here you little rascal." He commented gently and Maka entered hearing this.

"What the?! Didn't you return him to…" Maka started and at Akio's nod sighed. "Escaped again huh?"

"Looks like. It's ok. I'll return him." Akio answered only for Maka to growl.

"You're sick."

"I'll take care of myself. Its better I go." Akio replied getting ready to go.

Maka sighed but knew how stubborn he could be and shook his head as he got ready for anything that could happen to the hut while Akio was gone. Akio took his little brother back once again to the demon kingdom, however this time Wolfram was the one that greeted him.

"What are you doing with my son, bastard!" He yelled at the hooded masked man.

"Just returning him." Akio replied calmly but still finding it hard to keep the sadness he felt at what his Daddy Wolfram had just said to him.

Once the boy was back in Wolfram's arms he turned his horse around and started the walk back to the cottage. He heard a commotion and urged his horse to go faster. What he saw made him wanna rush in to help instantly. Maka was having to defend himself from big Cimarron's forces after no doubt being found out.

"Don't you help me!" He heard Maka cry out and knew it was directed at him. "You have a job to do don't ruin it because of me!"

Akio bit his lip and bit back the urge to help. Obeying the orders of the guards only for his friend's sake he sighed and they all headed back to Big Cimarron. However once there Akio headed into the jail and to the cell that Maka was in.

"Maka?" When Akio heard nothing he sighed softly. " I… I'm sorry I got you caught."

Maka remained silent looking at the wall and saying nothing. He knew he had told "Drake" not to help him but the fact that he had listened only proved to him how poorly he had treated him before. He couldn't say anything knowing that. He heard "Drake" sigh.

"I suppose it's a little late to say so but my real name isn't Drake." Maka attempted to hold back his gasp but failed. "It's Akio. And I swear to you that I'll find a way to get you out. Wait for me until then alright?"

Before Maka could answer he heard footsteps and a huge door close. Akio got his mask and hood and horse and headed to the demon king. He knew he had no right to ask for their aide having harmed his sister but if he was gonna die it was gonna be so Maka could live. As he rushed to the kingdom the guards stopped him and he prepared to be ignored.

"Please I wish to speak with your king." Akio told the guards who scoffed.

"Yeah so would the king of Big Cimarron." The guards scoffed.

"It's important. Please! I must insist." Akio tried again and the three guards sighed.

"You go ask the king if it's ok." The head guard said to one of them and then glared back at the hidden Akio. "If it's not you turn and go back to big Cimarron."

"Of course." Akio replied honestly.

Yuuri was sitting with his son Takoma when a guard rushed to him. "A man in cloak and mask is asking for you. He's wearing big Cimarron clothing and says it's important."

Hearing this he knew of only one person in Big Cimarron's ranks that would be crazy enough to do this. "Tell him we'll receive him in the dining room." The guard left and Yuuri turned to face Wolfram's glaring face. "Come on Wolfram what's the harm in hearing him out? Besides I'm gonna have Gwendal and Gunter and Conrad there. I won't be in danger."

Wolfram huffed, he did owe that man for saving his son. So he'd mind his manners, at least properly. When everyone was in the dining room the food was brought out and to Wolfram's shock the new comer wasn't eating any of it.

"What is it too good for you?!" Wolfram growled out.

"Wolf!" Yuuri chastised. "Why not remove your mask?"

"Forgive me but its better I don't King Yuuri." The cloaked man responded and Wolfram scoffed.

"Will I have to order it of you?" He asked the cloaked man making Wolfram look at him in shock.

"Afraid so. I won't remove it otherwise." The cloaked man replied.

"You ungrateful brat! He has offered you a conference and treated you much better than someone like you deserves and-"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri's raised voice was enough to silence Wolfram and cause him to sit down. "Then I order you to remove the mask."

The cloaked man did just that slowly and making it obvious to those around him he was doing no funny business. However he kept his head tilted down so that they couldn't see his face.

"Is that to your satisfaction my king?" He asked calmly without a hint of anger.

This made Wolfram furious. "Let us see your damn face bastard!"

"Wolfram!" Again Yuuri's voice made him sit back down in a huff. "I must order the removal of the hood as well. I would like to know the face of my dinner guest."

Akio felt tears in his eyes as his Daddy Wolfram's outburst. He knew he couldn't expect much but it still hurt to know that's how one of his parents saw him. He slowly removed the cloak hearing gasps from all over as it was discovered just who this man was. Wolfram was the first to be aggravated and stomped over to him wrapping his fingers into a fist he punched Akio who to his shock did nothing to stop it and tumbled to the ground with a crash and thud. Wolfram could feel tears in his eyes even though he should be furious.

"I need your help to free a friend of mine. After that you can beat me until the cows come home." Akio told them still sprawled on the ground.

Wolfram felt his body want to shake he was so unlike the kid they had raised he sounded very grown up and adult like. Yuuri stood and smiled.

"Of course. Where is he?" Everyone looked at Yuuri confused as he didn't look or act shocked at all. "After all. I owe you for the cliff thing anyway."

So Akio told them his plan how there was a secret passage to where the jail was and that he would go in and get Maka to the safety of the demon kingdom army and then they could return home and come up with a plan to win Big Cimarron over. As with all plans though they never go the way you want them to. As soon as Akio entered the jail cell he saw Maka.

"Come on Maka. Let's get you out of here." Akio smiled only to frown at Maka's lack of response. "Maka?" He hesitantly reached out and touched Maka's hand only to find it stone cold. "Maka?! Damnit! All this time you've been sick and never told me." Akio was smart and pried open the bars enough to enter the cell and drag Maka out of it.

He carried him a short distance but Maka was taller than he was and heavier to boot. He managed only just to get him outside. However once outside the guards found him and he couldn't run very fast with Maka. He was caught and just when he was about to give up Yuuri came to his rescue. Before Akio could relax however he felt the ground caving under him. He moved quickly only one thought rushing through his mind.

' _Maka! Be safe!_ ' He shoved Maka ahead making his form hit the ground hard with a thud and waking him slightly from the occurrence.

However Akio wasn't fast enough to jump to his own safety and fell he rolled for what felt like ever hearing people call his name, and scream but suddenly they all sounded so far away. Like in another plane of existence. As he looked up at the sky he groaned and weakly begged for Maka to be ok. Maka woke up two days later and sat up straight in the bed he was in only to have a woman gently push on his chest and tell him to relax.

"Take it easy. You may have recovered from the cold but I'd like to ensure your safety." The woman told him with a smile.

"Who are you?" Maka asked as he lay back down.

"Gisela, the demon kingdom's doctor." She replied again smiling at him.

"Demon Kingdom?" Maka thought back to what Akio had promised him before he crashed into dreamland. "Akio!" He shot up again wincing as he felt a pain in his side.

"Settle down please." Gisela told him laying him down again. "You have a bruise there from Akio's save. Akio… he's in bad shape. It could be weeks before he wakes up."

"Save?" Maka asked and Gisela sighed softly before she moved the certain separating the two rooms and Maka saw just how bad a shape the man he loved was in.

He was covered in bloody bandages attached to at least five machines and his breathing was shallow. The man who had done everything he could for him was close to death. Maka felt his gaze fall and tears come to his eyes. It was his fault. Once again he had hurt Akio. And this time not just to the point he couldn't move.

"If it was just him it'd be easy. I could work with his magic to get him to do some of the healing himself but with them, it's impossible." Gisela told Maka and he raised an eyebrow.

"Them?"

At that moment he looked towards the door as it opened and nearly doubled over seeing the demon king and trying to bow.

"Easy now. We don't need my son's friend hurt again." Yuuri told him with a smile which made Maka both shocked and feel worse. "Not after we went to all the trouble to save you guys." Yuuri turned towards Gisela. "How are Akio and the twins doing?"

"They have an amazing father. I try to heal him and his magic only insists on healing the twins." Gisela told Yuuri. "No matter what I do only about a fourth of my magic ever reaches Akio."

Maka yanked the covers over his head upon hearing that feeling the gaze of Yuuri and Gisela on him he tried his best to hide the fact he was crying. He felt someone touch the blanket and gripped it tighter hoping to hold off the inevitable.

"Maka…" The voice wasn't the voice of a king but of a father, the normal Yuuri. Caring and forgiving to a fault. "Maka… Let go of the blanket." Maka gripped it tighter and a soft sniff was Yuuri's only answer. "Maka… We're all worried about Akio and the twins. Even Wolfram though you wouldn't be able to tell with how he doesn't visit much. Maka it's not your fault."

This only made Maka cry harder. It was his fault. He knew it was, and after everything Akio still treated him like royalty.

"But it IS all my fault." His voice cracked as he said it which was almost like admitting it, all of it. "It's because of me he's in this state! It's because of me he has more than his own life to worry about! It's because of me that he keeps putting himself at risk! It's because of me that he was forced to act! Everything! It's all my fucking fault!" By this point Maka was in a full on sobbing fit.

Yuuri watched and sat next to him on the bed careful of not hurting his wound. "Has Akio ever said any of that was your fault?"

Maka blinked Yuuri didn't sound mad or even smug about learning what Maka had done to his son. Why? "No."

"Let me guess. You got mad at him. Acted out. One thing led to another and you ended up hurting him because you were mad. However instead of hating you or bad mouthing you he treated you better than ever and seemingly forgave you for everything right?"

"… Yeah."

Yuuri put his hand to his mouth and laughed. Maka confused removed the covers from his head to look at him.

"Oh man. When Murata's right, Murata's right. I'm never going to hear the end of this." Yuuri got out in between laughs. When he was finally done laughing he looked over at the still comatose Akio. "You may look and act brash like your Daddy Wolfram but without a doubt you are my son. You have my heart don't ya boy. Look Maka. You're probably confused because he forgave you for things that seem too horrible to do so to you, so he can't have forgiven you right?"

"Yeah." Maka said softly.

"Let me let you in on a little something. He _has_ forgiven you." Yuuri told him and stood up. "Wish I could stay longer but I have work to do. Take care of them Gisela."

"Yes your majesty." Gisela replied as Yuuri left the room.

"Uh… Excuse me." Maka asked Gisela who looked at him with a smile.

"Yes?" She asked in her normal doctor way.

"Is he always… like that?" Maka felt bad asking something like that, he knew how it must have sounded and quickly shook his head. "Never mind forget it!" He had heard stories of how kind and forgiving the Demon King was but seeing it in person was an entirely different feeling.

"Yes." Gisela answered Maka and he blinked. "Unless you anger him severely, or talk smack about his mother or family, that's how our Demon King always is." Maka was in utter shock hearing that. "It can often be hard to tell how he's really feeling, it seems only Wolfram can really see what he's feeling and even then it's a hit and miss situation."

Maka looked at the wall and thought hard. For over two days Akio remained in a coma however after two more days Maka was healthy enough to move around. He didn't stray far from Akio's side, but he was never close enough that he was ever in the room. He'd stop by to see if Akio was awake yet and then leave when he heard no. Some of the woman in the kingdom flirted with him and he flirted back. It was obvious even after this they were still just friends.

Yuuri watched the sight somewhat confused. He had thought that Maka was at least romantically interested in his son but watching him now that seemed to not be the case at all. He seemed to only be really close friends with his son. If that _was_ the case then who was the father of the children that Akio was carrying. And why wasn't he there for him when he clearly needed him? Yuuri noticed how he was gripping the window sill and sighed.

' _Calm down Yuuri_.' He told himself. ' _You're starting to sound like Wolfram. Let it go. What matters right now is taking care of the new development not getting mad at a man who did or didn't take advantage of Akio._ '

Wolfram entered Yuuri's office and taking one look at the pacing demon king knew what was crossing his mind, at least partially. It didn't even shock Wolfram when Yuuri jumped as he was hugged. When Yuuri got lost in thought he tended to do that, jump at any noise or touch. Yuuri hugged Wolfram back but knew that it was too late to stop it even if he wanted to. He clung to Wolfram tightly and finally broke down. Wolfram rubbed his back and just held him much like a child. The light shakes of his sobbing made Wolfram gently make soothing noises to him. Slowly Yuuri regained his composure. It had been a stressful few days it was bound to get to you.

Akio woke up to the blurry ceiling but even blurry he knew where he was and willed his body to go back to sleep. He knew that if he was actually here, that his fathers had found out he was expecting and right now that was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He groaned slightly and hearing a gasp then whispering felt a hand touch his.

"How are you feeling your highness?" Gisela asked Akio gently and with a smile.

"There goes the hope it was a dream." Akio mumbled softly ignoring Gisela for the moment. "A little thirsty maybe." Akio finally answered her.

The door slammed open and a half alert Akio and a fully alert Gisela looked towards it. Akio felt tears stinging his eyes when he saw who it was and how worried they had clearly been. Yuuri rushed to his side and yanked him into a forced hug. Normally Akio would have groaned about the hug but this time he clung to Yuuri tightly.

"Daddy." For once he let his guarded walls down and acted like the kid he felt like. "I'm so scared."

"Shhh." Yuuri rubbed Akio's back and much like when he was a little kid picked him up and rocked him gently. "I know. But you're not alone."

Maka walked towards the room and blinked, he had never seen Akio like this. Sobbing and clinging and not being reserved. Had it been possible that even after all this time that Maka didn't know anything about him? Being shoved aside he watched as Wolfram entered the room and ruffled Akio's hair. Akio almost growled out a stop but did nothing to stop it, like it was something he liked and didn't like at the same time. Maka felt tears in his eyes and turned walking away from the family scene. He should have known he didn't know anything about Akio and he should have known that now that he was free from Big Cimarron to find some place to hide out and never be found. Akio sat on a nearby step and watched a guard with the horses.

"Your… Maka right?" Maka upon hearing his name glanced up at a girl with light brown eyes and long flowing dark brown hair.

"Uhm… Yes. And you are?" Maka asked confused by the girl the vibes he was getting from her were entirely different than all the other girls here and he had never met her before.

"Oh don't worry about that! I have something I need your help with!" She told him and before he could object she grabbed his hand and started walking off dragging him along.

She shoved him into the wall outside the hospital wing and glared at him. "You stay there or your gonna make me mad and that won't be good for either of us."

This woman was very direct and he wasn't sure he liked it. As she went into the hospital room though he heard her change completely.

"Man. I never knew it would be so hard to move when I woke up." He heard Akio complaining.

"Here let me help you." He heard the woman say and she sounded kind, even affectionate. Maybe they were lovers.

"Thanks." Akio chuckled accepting the help and he heard footsteps and then heard shock. "G-G-Greta!"

"Calm down tough guy. I only came to help you get dressed." He heard the girl wave it off and smile. "I came here to bring you a gift."

"Gift? Thanks but I don't need anything." He heard Akio say.

"Oh this is something you do." That said Maka had all of two seconds to realize his hand had been grabbed and he was falling after being pushed hard from this "Greta" person, only to be caught in thin but strong arms.

"Greta! Watch it! You could really hurt someone like that you know!" Akio glared at his sister and Maka blinked feeling Akio's arms, and strong chest, not to mention his belly though his clothes. "Honestly sister it's almost like you wanna kill him!" Maka couldn't believe how protective Akio sounded despite everything that he had done to him. "Are you ok Maka?" Akio asked clearly worried about his well-being.

Maka shoved away from Akio and took off fighting not to cry as he felt Akio walking behind him. He couldn't be around him, couldn't hurt him, he had to get away.

"Leave me the fuck alone moron!" He snapped and started running away, half expecting Akio to chase him. His heart plummeted when he didn't.

Akio walked over to the stalls and Yuuri watched him shoving Wolfram out to talk to him. Akio sat in the hay and allowed the tears to fall.

"There I go with my big mouth and actions again. First it was Daddy Wolfram." Wolfram was frozen in place hearing his name. "I made him mad and hate my guts. He only rubbed my head because Daddy Yuuri was there. And now Maka, the father of my unborn kids wants nothing to do with me. I try to be kind and selfless but it's so hard. There's so much I want to say but when the moment comes I don't say anything. I'm such a fool."

Wolfram smiled softly at that. "We can't all be on the low fool side."

"Daddy Wolf!" Akio was clearly shocked.

"Easy now. I couldn't help but overhear. Your father kinda sent me to talk to you." Wolfram smiled and sat next to Akio who remained silent.

"Sorry to bother you. I'll be ok." Akio told Wolfram after a while.

"Why do you do that?" Wolfram was clearly mad about something.

"Do what?"

"That! Shrug off anything I say like it means nothing! I know I'm not Yuuri but I _do_ have some good advice!"

Akio looked at Wolfram shocked. "Is that how I make you feel Daddy Wolfram?"

At hearing his shock Wolfram glanced at Akio.

"Man. That truly sucks. I don't tell you things because I know you have enough to worry about. I know you have enough on your plate as is without me adding to it. I know how hard you work and worry about Daddy Yuuri so I bottle it up. I can handle it myself no need to fill your plate with my problems. Like my fear and sadness. I'll handle them. I won't ask you to. I don't need you to help me with my problems. I-"Akio gasped as Wolfram hugged him to his chest.

"That's my job Akihiko." Wolfram told him. "It's my job to help you. It's my job to share your problems. Anyone can claim to handle their own problems but we all need help with problems. That's why we have each other."

Akio sighed softly. "Then I have a problem that I need resolved now."

"What is it?"

"My name. It's Akio. Not Akihiko."

Wolfram grunted and looked at the ground as Akio stood and left the barn. Akio headed to the courtyard where he got something he didn't want. Murata.

"Murata…" Akio almost growled.

"We need to talk." Murata was sounding like the wise man now, probably because he knew that Akio was gonna try and flee.

"Sorry not interested." Akio turned to leave only to yelp as he was hit with a magic attack, it was light and small but it caused him to have to fight for balance. "What was that for?!"

"Either you talk with me or I'll talk with my fists or in this case magic." Murata said back with a glare.

"What about the twins?!" Akio asked really not in the mood for a fight.

"What about them?" Murata replied sounding dead serious.

Akio's eyes widened and he stared at Murata. "If I fight I'll go into premature labor!"

"All the more reason to do it now." Murata replied. "Save you the embarrassment of having to give birth to kids whose own father wants nothing to do with them!"

Wolfram growled and went to lunge for Murata to protect his son when something held him back. He looked at Conrad with a glare. Conrad looked at Yuuri who looked like he was trying to do what he knew was right hating what that could mean for all involved. Akio dodged another one of Murata's attacks but it was a close shave. Murata was serious. Akio panted he was slowed considerably due to his belly and as he hid behind a nearby tree and allowed it to dodge the attacks Murata was firing at him, but they were steadily getting stronger and stronger. Akio curled in a ball around his belly and each attack made him jump.

It was killing Wolfram and Yuuri to watch but they knew they had to. Maka was walking around the corner and upon seeing this his soldier training kicked in not to mention his love for Akio. Akio shook violently and it was at this point that Murata was about to give up. Suddenly Murata had to dodge a sharp and aptly aimed dagger. Everyone stopped what they were doing and look for the reason behind it. When Maka landed on the ground glaring at Murata everyone blinked and Akio looked scared from behind his tree.

Murata who was used to a much different world glared back at Maka. "Get out of the way shrimp."

In his anger he blasted the man with a ball of magic that sent him flying into a tree hard. Something snapped and it was only then that Yuuri interfered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MURATA!" He ran over to his friend and stood in front of him yelling at him, Wolfram glanced at Akio who had rushed over to the now injured Maka remembering what he had said earlier.

"They are my problems to deal with not yours."

Wolfram walked over to Akio and offered his hand to help only this time he wasn't sad when it was slapped away. "I want to help Akio. Please."

Akio glanced back at his Daddy Wolfram. "Yeah." He offered to allow his dad to help get Maka to Gisela.

Finding out his back had been close to broken he was on bed rest for three months before he could do light walking and sitting and other things. Akio stayed with him the whole time while Murata tried to figure out why his magic wasn't flaring out of control by this rate even without him sealing it away. And yet all Akio ever did was take as much on his plate as he could without any ill will towards anyone it seemed. Even though he was getting larger and larger by the day and getting around was hard enough for him as it was Akio kept going to Maka's room to help him get better. And it was like Maka didn't act the way he should around Akio. Why though?

Murata walked over to Akio and Maka while they were playing with Akio's younger brother. "Akio? Would you mind going to play with Takoma alone? I'd like to talk to Maka if that's alright."

Murata held out his hand to offer Akio some help up only to gasp and blink when it was slapped away. "I don't need you to baby me! I'm fine!" He growled out standing up faster than he should and wincing ever so slightly.

' _He's so like Yuuri in so many ways_.' Murata thought as he watched him walk away.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Maka's voice brought Murata's mind back into the present.

"Ah yes." Murata turned to face Maka and sat next to him. "How are you feeling first of all? I let my anger get the best of me and acted poorly before. I'm very sorry."

Had it been even a year ago Maka might have scoffed and played it off like it meant nothing but loving Akio and the way he was had changed him. "Nah. It's fine. I wouldn't want a repeat of that experience but I'll live. Thanks to Akio I'm recovering quite well."

"Yes that's what I wanted to talk about." Murata looked at the grass finding it hard to say these things to someone he wasn't best friends with and much less someone who acted more brat than adult.

"Eh?"

"Akio's pregnant Maka. I know for a human that seems weird but he is and he can't keep doing everything he is." Murata told him honestly.

"Akio doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Maka couldn't help but to raise his voice a little.

"Then you don't know him that well. Look he's weaker than he lets on. He needs _you_ to look after _him_ right now not the other way around."

"But I like it when he takes care of me. I won't ask him to stop ever!"

"Maka…"

"No!"

"You're going to have them killed at this rate!" Murata finally lost his cool and yelled at the boy effectively silencing him. "If you don't do something and fast you're going to lose your kids and you might even loose him too. I'm not saying this because it's something I want to tell you and if it were only one it might be ok but with two his body is having to work even harder just to cope with the life inside him. Don't believe me take a good hard look at him. And I don't mean just glance at him I mean actually look. For the small signs of what he's really doing to himself."

Maka scoffed and shrugged lying back on the wood. That guy aggravated him so much. However his words bugged him and he couldn't help but glance at Akio. He was acting fine, and looked fine it was only when he saw him rubbing the shoulder Maka had been leaning on did he see the pained and struggled look in his eyes. What hurt his heart even more was watching how every touch seemed to hurt his neck, shoulders, and back. Had he really been so selfish not to have noticed how bad off he was making it for Akio? When Yuuri came to get his son for the night Akio smiled and rubbed his belly gently. Maka couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Akio.

"Let's go."

"Right!" Akio attempted to stand and Maka saw yet another reason in which he had failed to notice before.

Akio blinked when Maka carefully lowered himself to a kneel and offered his shoulder and neck. "Come on. You need the help."

Akio blushed and looked away but accepted the help anyway. He was shocked to see Maka doing something nice for him for a change and it made him a little unsure of what to do or say. Still it made things easier to have a little support while he walked. It wasn't that he disliked the unborn children but they put so much stress and weight on his back he was always getting back aches and many times it hurt to get up. Even if this was just going to be one of Maka's rare loving days that was fine with him. He'd go back to helping him walk tomorrow. Right now he intended to enjoy this lapse of doing that.

As he was walking down the halls there was a commotion and suddenly Maka not expecting it was thrown to the ground as Akio started running to the crowd. Akio shoved his way into the crowd and as Maka stood up that was when he saw what he had given up. Akio was helping the injured soldiers laughing off any attempt to get him to calm down and go rest.

Akio took everything in stride and as Maka watched him he smiled weakly. Akio belonged in this world, that had become obvious to him. The fact that he was here was only hindering Akio from doing what he knew was best. Maka slunk away and towards the stables. There he grabbed his horse and headed out careful not to let anyone see or hear him. He wasn't a member of Big Cimarron, and he didn't belong in the Demon Kingdom. He didn't belong anywhere.

He headed to the one place that he ever felt safe the cottage that Akio and he had done missions out of. He entered it and set to cleaning up everything. Hoping if he got rid of all the scents and things that reminded him of Akio that he could eventually move on in life. He finished up all the work and went to sleep exhausted as the sun started to set.

Meanwhile with Akio.

Akio looked all over. Trying in a desperate attempt to find Maka. Wolfram and Yuuri thought it was odd and knowing that he probably left they caught Akio.

"Daddy Yuuri. Daddy Wolfram. What's wrong?" Akio asked a little confused. "If it's not important I really should get back to the search."

"Why?" Wolfram asked and Akio's face took on his father's glare.

"Because he's my friend." Akio answered his voice losing its kind touch. "And I worry for him."

"Akio. What we mean is this. You seem very attached to him." Yuuri tries being gentle to stop the arising fight between Wolfram and Akio. "As you know that doesn't bother us but we would like to know why."

Akio looked at Yuuri and looked down at the ground. "It doesn't matter."

Yuuri blinked at that, Wolfram wasn't gonna let it go. "Then why are you searching for him if it doesn't matter how close you are to him?"

Akio seemed to shy back at that and looked at the ground.

"And how does one get pregnant with that man if you're just friends and it doesn't matter?" Wolfram continued and Yuuri saw that he needed to stop him.

"Wolfram that's enough." Yuuri always tried things gently.

"Are you saying you'd just let him use you for sexual release?" Wolfram ignored Yuuri getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "Or are you just his pawn to do whatever he likes with?"

"Wolfram stop!" Yuuri raised his voice and the glare on his face made Wolf unconsciously back up. "Akio?" Yuuri's voice held the kind love of a father once more. "You love him don't you?" It didn't take Yuuri more than a second notice the tears falling to the ground and pulled Akio into a hug. "Akio. We want to help, even Wolfram wants to help in his own twisted way. What happened?"

Akio was silent for a long time before he mumbled something that made both Wolfram and Yuuri blink with wide eyes. "He proposed. He was human so I knew he wouldn't get what he had done so I didn't bring it up. I never told him."

"When did this happen?" Yuuri was the first to come out of the stupor.

"About… three years ago now." Akio told his dad his eyes stinging as he fought back the tears.

Yuuri sent out a search party to look for Maka. He vowed he'd find him just to tell him what he did three years ago and stop acting like he was a single man. Akio wanted to come with but he had three guards watching him at all times so slipping away to find Maka was impossible. However he noticed that as the months passed the number of guards decreased.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Akio Gives Birth**_

Using this to his advantage he told the one guard protecting him that he needed some water pronto and the guard left to get it. Meanwhile he climbed out the window and carefully walking where no one would see him headed into the woods and towards the last place anyone would look for Maka. It was slow going with how large he was now and what he had to be careful of but he knew, deep inside, that he had to find Maka because no one else would.

Maka was busy cooking his lunch when he heard a knock on the door. Confused he walked over to it and opened only to be met with the shock of his life. Heavily pregnant Akio standing right in front of him. Hell he looked like he was about to burst.

"You shouldn't be here." Maka claimed getting slightly mad. "Your gonna put all three of you in danger! You should be in the demon kingdom!"

"As should you." Akio replied back without missing a beat. "We both belong in the demon kingdom."

"Akio." Maka sighed. "I don't belong there but _you_ do."

"Why because my parents are there?" Akio asked finally becoming a little angry due to hormones. "Have you ever heard the phrase flying the coup?!"

"Of course I have." Maka replied back getting mad himself. "What's that got to do with this?!"

"You're gonna have to deal with me Maka. Cause I'm not going anywhere unless it's both of us heading back to the demon kingdom castle." Akio told him sternly shoving Maka aside and entering the cottage to sit on the ground and rub his huge belly.

Maka groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Akio… You need the doctor in the demon kingdom." Maka tried to convince Akio otherwise.

"No. I'll be fine." Akio replied and he lay back against the wall smiling up at Maka. "I need to be where you are."

"Akio." Maka grumbled and sighed before he made up his mind. "You need to go. Get out of my house."

"You're kicking me out?" Akio sounded hurt and it took everything in Maka not to buy into that feeling.

"Yes I am." Maka replied sternly.

"Well, then good luck…" Akio started to stand up before he gripped a nearby curtain. "Ah. Fuck."

Being the first curse word that Maka had ever heard Akio say when not in the throes of passion he looked at Akio who slid down the wall like he had been hurt severely. Akio winced for a while before he seemed to have the pain stop and panted hard. Maka watched this in his shock.

"Maka… You need to find Yuuri and Wolfram." Akio told him thinking as clearly as he ever would right now and knew that. "They're the only ones who will know what I need."

Maka was still furious with Akio, even more so because he was kicking him out of his own sanctuary. "Like hell I will!"

"Maka! I need them!" Akio tried again this time fear was evident in his voice. "Please. You won't know what to do and I'm fucking scared ok?! I'm SCARED! I need help _**now**_!"

Maka growled but headed out to search for Yuuri and Wolfram anyway. At very least he could yell at Akio and his idiocity later. Akio heard Maka leave and groaned panting through another contraction. He had been so close to losing it and throwing something at Maka before. Now he could focus. Well try to, the pain was intense and it was hard to cope with. Suddenly once one of the contractions was over and he was trying to prepare for the next one he heard a soft, gentle voice talking to him.

' _Stop fighting it._ ' The voice the gentle but stern… and it was in his head like thoughts. He couldn't seem to stop it.

' _What?_ ' He thought wondering if the voice would reply… it did.

' _You're fighting it. STOP!_ ' The voice was more stern this time.

' _It hurts_.' Akio whined softly.

' _Yeah. It's going to hurt. Much how creating life hurts the first time giving it hurts a lot the first time too._ ' The voice was more gentle and caring towards the end.

' _I'm scared._ ' Akio felt something inside him relax a bit.

' _I don't doubt that. But you're not alone. Now you're going to need towels and blankets._ ' The voice gave him an order and he began to stress again.

' _It hurts to move! I can't-_ ' He started but the other voice interrupted him sternly.

' _You MUST! It isn't an option. You either do or you lose both lives inside you! Now MOVE IT!_ ' Akio jumped up at the solid order it almost seemed to hold as much power as his Daddy Yuuri's order within his own heart.

Akio stood slowly and carefully inched his way to the closet. He gripped the nearby chair tightly and groaned as this contraction lasted longer and hurt worse. He panted and when it passed walked towards the closet again.

' _Grab a wash cloth too_.' The voice told him gently. ' _You're doing great so far._ '

' _It hurts._ ' Akio told the voice fighting not to scream.

' _I know._ ' The voice was very comforting now. ' _You'll need a place where you're comfortable and can hold onto something. Stuff that washcloth in your mouth when you find it._ '

' _Why?_ ' Akio whimpered out as he did as instructed.

' _Because Big Cimarron isn't after Yuuri they want you and your kids._ ' The voice replied obviously serious.

' _Why?_ ' Akio asked the voice doing as instructed and getting as comfortable as he could and stuffing the washcloth into his mouth.

' _You're the perfect fusion of power_.' The voice replied.

' _What?_ ' Akio hurt and was confused, but with talking to the voice in his head he felt he could handle the pain. He didn't feel so alone, he felt he had help.

' _Well you are… the combination of fire and water. The two elements magic users use that can cancel each other out and you control them both. You have more of a tendency to use fire yes but you do have water as well. You just don't know how to use it._ '

Meanwhile with Wolfram and Yuuri.

The two heard a horse's hooves and looked up only to see Maka heading towards them on a horse. Thinking that he had come of his own free will to hear them out Yuuri prepared his speech. However as soon as Maka drew his horse to a complete stop he put his hand up to silence them both.

"Look whatever it is you guys were looking for me for, save it." Maka said in his general voice. "I'm only here to deliver a message."

Yuuri sighed. "As are we and unfortunately ours is very important so it seems we'll have to convey them together." As soon as Maka opened his mouth to retort Yuuri cut him off. "Keep in mind you're in the Demon Kingdom territory. My word is law."

Maka sighed knowing that it was true. Meanwhile Akio had managed to find a pose which the voice told him would help it go faster but that also meant the pains were becoming harder and stronger. Which of course made the already difficult and painful process that much more so, still he kept talking and focusing on the voice which seemed more than willing to help in anyway it could.

As he gripped the shirt near his belly as he was assaulted by another painful contraction. He stopped gripping the shirt and switched to gripping the edge of the tub with all his might washcloth stuffed in his mouth and biting on it like he wanted to kill it. He'd been so excited about the babies he was having. Been looking forward to it. Eagerly awaiting it. But now that it was starting he wanted it over. He panted through his nose once the contraction died down.

He felt he was dying. This pain, it hurt and came in waves. But as much as he hated that detail it also made it easy to tell when he was about to have another one and have it be as peaceful as he could make it. It was hours later before the door to the house was slammed open and footsteps were heard entering the house. Akio heard this but he took no notice of it as he pushed hard for what felt like the millionth time. He had stretched for his baby, was covered in sweat exhausted from over six hours of work by now and wanted to sleep. More than anything he wanted to have his babies out so he could say hi and sleep.

Yuuri was the first to find him and noticing his state was in udder shock at how his son had managed to do what he was and staying so silent. "Do you have to be so much like me?" Yuuri growled out more in concern than anger. "Wolfram, keep Maka out there he doesn't need this bombshell thrown on him as well." Yuuri said in a commanding voice before he turned to face Akio. "It's ok Akio. I'm here to help."

Akio could only nod his voice was horse and it hurt to talk. Wolfram meanwhile was now keeping a frantic Maka away from the bathroom. When Wolfram started to get upset about having to hold Maka back Yuuri ignored him which was strange before a deep grunt was heard and a few minutes later a baby's cry. Maka hearing this quickly backed up to the couch and sat on it in udder shock. It was a small miracle he hadn't fainted yet.

Akio panted hearing his first child cry and couldn't help but groan in anger at it. Why did it have to be so loud? It's not like he was fighting or exhausted or in pain right? Still he was grateful one was out. He leaned against the tub and ignored what was happening with his child for the moment. This didn't even register anything wrong to Wolfram or Maka but it did ring alarm bells for Yuuri.

"Akio? Do you want to hold your daughter?" Yuuri asked and saw Wolfram's sad face knowing that the father who had the child should hold her first.

"No." Only then did alarm bells go off in Wolfram's head.

"Akio." Wolfram said in a slightly shocked face.

"No!" This scream caused his daughter to commence crying again.

"Akio." Yuuri handed Akio's daughter to Wolfram gently and tried to console his son.

"No! I never should have gotten pregnant. I should have stayed away from everyone." Akio replied hiding his face as best he could.

Wolfram couldn't believe what Akio was saying and was about to yell at him when Yuuri interrupted him. "Wolfram just take Akio's daughter out to see his father." Akio waited for his dad to yell at him but he was eerily silent.

It was so tense now that it was palpable. Yuuri remained quiet slightly steaming in his anger at his son. He finally looked back at his Daddy Yuuri and saw the anger and frustration in his eyes. It was too much and Akio looked back towards the tile on the tub and did his best to fight his way through the contraction. The next unborn child was slowly, painfully slowly getting into position to be birthed. Akio looked back at his Daddy Yuuri and had to ask.

"Why that look?" Akio got out before he stuffed the washcloth back into his mouth after removing it to speak with his Daddy Yuuri.

"I'm disappointed in you." Yuuri told Akio honestly. "Your whole pregnancy you glowed seemingly happy to have them and now you don't want to touch them. Why? I rack my brains but can't think of why."

Akio looked down at the tub again not willing to tell his dad the real reason. He hadn't wanted to bring these children into such a dangerous world. Yet here he had and who knew what Big Cimarron would do if they ever got ahold of them. Akio ignored as best he could and gripped the tub even harder. He had barely made it through his daughter and he wasn't sure he could handle its twin. What was worse, was that the voice that had been guiding and helping him before was gone. He whined when he felt a strong contraction and the weight entering down into the appropriate place.

Maka had found his daughter amazing and couldn't believe that Akio had done it all on his own, and silently to boot. So how had he come to whining now? Standing up he gently handed his sniffing daughter to Wolfram before headed into the room with Akio and grabbing his hand gently but firmly. Akio's eyes darted over to Maka who as calmly as he could attempted to smile.

"I'm scared too Akio. I mean look at me. I'm not exactly great at the whole dad resume." Maka replied and gently rubbed Akio's back as he clutched his proffered hand. "But I'll be here for all of you from now on. I promise."

That gave Akio some strength and he pushed hard feeling his ass stretch once more. Akio panted and tears started to fall down his face. This one hurt more and was taking longer. Panting he cried out on pain the washcloth muffling it. Maka rubbed his back and lowering his head and mouth to Akio's ear he did the only thing he could think of to help.

"Imagine how it will feel to be around them as they grow up and how they smile at us when we do some stupid things."

Akio looked at him with pain filled eyes and Maka couldn't help but feel horrible about it. Still he wasn't going to give up on Akio, he couldn't.

"Push Akio." He said sternly.

Akio did so and focused only on Maka's voice, maybe it would make the pain go away faster. Hours of painful pushing later and Maka and Akio had a beautiful son and daughter, not only that but Maka had become what Akio had hoped after the birth. He acted like a father and helped Akio rest and sleep keeping the new additions silent. Days later Akio had recovered enough to head back to the kingdom, this time Maka lead the way. However noticing something in the distance he made no motion of any kind. He knew that he'd have to buy his time.

He'd have to come back later. Later that night he headed out, knowing his dad Wolfram however he headed away from the light and towards the flower garden. It wasn't long before Wolfram as Akio had planned ahead for came to look for his son who was seemingly slinking away.

"Akio?" Wolfram asked expecting a jump which didn't occur.

"Hey dad. Sorry about waking you I was having a bad dream." It wasn't a total lie, he couldn't sleep.

"About what?" Wolfram sat next to him curious."

"About Daddy Yuuri. He's had so much betrayal and double crossing and he's still so forgiving. I don't think I'll ever be like him." Akio confessed truthfully.

"You don't need to be like him. Be like yourself." Akio nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Daddy Wolfram." He stood and headed to the stable to talk with the horse which wasn't unusual.

Wolfram turned to head to bed and woke an hour later to hear a horse neigh. He jumped out of bed and ignored Yuuri's call as he rushed down to get his own white horse and chase after his son. Akio had a good lead on him but he was serious about stopping him. Still Akio continued on past the demon village, past the hut and into the enemy territory. Wolfram began to worry about him as he wasn't slowing down and clearly headless of the dangers that the enemy territory housed. Akio headless and unawares of his dad chasing after him headed toward the light, finding none other than the great one alive and well.

Akio leapt off his horse only to point a finger at him. "You!" The great one turned to leave. "Hold it!" Akio felt the need to stop him and instantly fire blocked the great one's path. "Who are you and why have you been everywhere that has drawn me?!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Calm down Akio." The great one told him gently. "I'm not something you need to be worried about."

Akio couldn't help but feel a little bit confused. "Not something I need to be worried about? You've been here this whole time! Why?!"

"Because I'm… The great one." He finally told him.

Akio blinked and the great one prepared to convince him. "Ok." Akio's fire disappeared and he climbed back on his horse. "Come on. This is enemy territory."

Akio helped the great one onto his horse and headed back before noticing his daddy Wolfram being captured. His anger flared but he bit his lip and knowing that he would have a better chance at saving him with a well thought out plan rather than by charging in he ignored it, though it was incredibly hard to do. Entering the castle Yuuri had already gotten a letter from the king stating that if he surrendered himself to the kingdom Wolfram would be released. However Conrad prevented him from rushing in and urged him to come up with a plan. Knowing his dad, Akio pulled the great one off to the side.

"I need you to teach me how to make myself look like Daddy Yuuri. I shall hand myself over as Yuuri." He told the great one seriously.

"You realize that there's a high chance that you could die if you do this." The great one asked. "I doubt your parents would be ok with that."

"It doesn't matter!" Akio sounded angry. "If I don't sooner or later Daddy Yuuri will rush in to save Daddy Wolfram heedless of what dangers occurs."

The great one looked at Akio with a stern face then closed his eyes. ' _So much like me when it comes to the demon kingdom._ ' He opened them and looked at Akio smiling gently. "Alright."

Akio smiled and bowed softly. "Thank you."

Nodding the Great One walked out with Akio to the garden and started to teach him how to use his magic. Murata came out to see what Akio was doing when he saw the Great One.

"Great one?" Murata's shocked face fell to rage in a few moments. "I thought you left for good."

"As did I old friend." The Great One confessed. "But something stopped me and honestly I don't know what."

"Ok, fine. Say I believe you." Murata told the Great One. "What are you doing with Akio?"

"Teaching him a certain kind of magic." The great one replied. "He knows the dangers and has chosen to do it anyway."

"Do what?" Murata asked the Great one with a glare but the great one only pulled back and glanced at Akio.

"Offer myself in place of Daddy Yuuri." Akio told Murata after a few minutes. "I'm trying to make myself look and talk like Daddy Yuuri."

Murata blinked then sighed, knowing Yuuri wouldn't be ok with it but that Akio was now an adult. "You know how dangerous it is?"

Akio turned to face Murata his eyes so akin to Wolfram's at that moment it almost made him back up. "I do."

Murata's eyes softened slightly. "Alright. I'll help you." When Akio looked at him shocked Murata smiled. "I worry about Yuuri too. I'm his friend so of course I worry."

Akio smiled then looked at Murata. "Then let's save the king and his consort."

The Great One and Murata nodded and started working on helping Akio. It took only three days but they had managed to do it and just in time too, Yuuri was starting to get antsy about leaving Wolfram unprotected for three days. Conrad had gotten him to wait this long but it wasn't going to last much longer. Akio climbed on his horse and with Murata headed to do the intercepted trade of people. Akio's hands felt clammy and he felt horrible that he might be taking his son and daughter's mother away but he would never forgive himself if he didn't do this.

Wolfram was tied up and glaring at the almost exact Yuuri double of Akio in his magic. How could he be so stupid Wolfram wondered and hated it when he was pushed to walk towards Murata and grabbed "Yuuri"'s arm.

"Go back moron!" He whispered to him. "It's you they want, but if they have me you can work on an army."

Yuuri was silent and removed his hand from his arm and shoved him towards Murata who caught the stumbling Wolfram as Akio headed back into the castle of the enemy as a prisoner. Wolfram fought to get towards the castle for the next hour as they walked back towards the demon kingdom. Once he arrived he was depressed and worried for his love.

"Wolfram has returned!" Conrad rushed into Yuuri's room and helped the demon king to get dressed quickly and rush to meet him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri rushed to Wolfram's side and hugged him tightly.

"Yuuri?!" Wolfram was in utter shock as he hugged him back.

Yes this was Yuuri, he acted like Yuuri, smelled like Yuuri, cared for him like Yuuri, so who was it that…

"Akio!" Wolfram turned breaking away from Yuuri's grip and this time the Great one and Murata held him back.

"Wolfram stop. He knew what he was doing." The Great One told him. "He knew the dangers and he knew his dads. He knew you'd try to stop Yuuri, he knew Yuuri would try to take your place, and he knew if there was anyone who could take Yuuri's place and offer you guys more time to come up with a strategy, it would have to be him."

Wolfram looked up at the sky and bit his lip. Even now, his son was protecting him, he'd become such a good boy… no man, and he had done so without either of their knowledge.

"Come Wolfram." Yuuri grabbed his shoulder gently. "The sooner we come up with a plan and an army, the sooner we can save him."

Yuuri couldn't believe his son's bravery and selflessness. He really was like his heart with a Wolfram mind. As they got Wolfram's wounds from the torture he had received treated Yuuri thought about everything that would need to be done to save his son now. It gave him new meaning and vigor to get an army and prepare for war. Yuuri stayed up late into the night trying to come up with something that would prevent them from harming his son, but having never been the tactical brains in the operation he had to throw in the flag and wait for Wolfram to recover.

In Big Cimarron's castle.

Akio was slapped for what felt like the thousandth time. Didn't these morons get the gist that he wasn't going to tell them anything? Still they kept trying to torture him. They really did know nothing didn't they?

"Where is your sons?" They growled out and Akio's who's mouth was cut and he was coughing up some blood spat said blood on his torturer.

"Like I'll ever tell." He growled out and the torturer grabbed a fire poker and began to stab him with it.

Akio didn't know how much he could take but he did know this pain was nothing compared to birth. And if this was the best they could do then they would get nothing out of him. They continued to try and get him to talk but it wasn't working and three days later Big Cimarron's king got news of the Demon King Yuuri's army heading his way no doubt to save their king. The King of Big Cimarron thought he would beat them at their own game and rushed toward King Yuuri's army. It's true his army was smaller but he also did dirty tricks to get where he wanted to be. As soon as his army was surrounded he ordered the archers to fire flaming arrows into the mansion that was King Yuuri's strong hold.

The panic gave him the desired effect. Yuuri's army under Yuuri's orders rushed to get everyone out of the castle giving Big Cimarron the first attack. Yuuri didn't want to have to choose between people stuck in his house, and the lives of his soldiers but it had come to that. Before he had a chance to make a choice though he heard Maka at the top of the mansion where the fire had started cry out for his children who were trapped on the top story. Akio in his fear for the love of his life and children broke the ropes that the king of Big Cimarron had tied him with and placed his hands across his chest in an X and threw them down. Suddenly the distance from him to the mansion was covered in a wall of fire which quickly became a large dragon of fire.

Yuuri looked over at his son and found an orange aura around him like when he had the blue aura of his Moah's power. He looked back towards the fire dragon which seemed to take a deep breath of air and let it out in what looked like blue fire towards the mansion. The people inside screamed thinking it would set the mansion even more on fire when suddenly they heard hissing and looking around the blue fire which was actually water was putting out the fire. Big Cimarron's King finally realizing he had the man he had wanted all along and angry at him going against his wishes rushed his sword and horse towards Akio.

Yuuri cried out his son's name as soon as he saw this making the army rush with him towards Big Cimarron's army, but they weren't fast enough. Akio had just enough time to look towards Big Cimarron's King before his sword was stabbed through his chest. Grunting more in shock than anything else it was like time moved in slow motion as he fell to the ground hard. Even the grass seemed to cry at the loss of the Demon King's first born. By the time Yuuri rushed Big Cimarron's King Wolfram had leapt off his horse and rushed towards his first born son. Wolfram sunk to his knees, he was used to violence and death before Yuuri but now with this it was like the pain was brand new again.

"Oh god no!" Wolfram wrapped his arms around his limp son. "You can't do this. Akio! Akio, don't do this you can't!"

Wolfram was sobbing unable to stop himself. His first born, who had been looking after them both ever since he left was now dying and no one could stop it it seemed. He let the tears fall without remorse. Big Cimarron's army upon seeing what their king had done threw down their weapons when he ordered them to attack and walked towards King Yuuri's army, to be welcomed among the huge army's ranks. Yuuri wasn't about to give Big Cimarron's King an out this time. This time he had gone too far. With his own sobs as contained as could be he ordered that Big Cimarron's King be put in prison for life.

Akio weakly smiled up at his Daddy Wolfram and placed a weak hand on his cheek making him jump and mutter something about your gonna be ok. "I…Deserve this." Akio coughed out blood coming up as he did.

"No you don't. You're gonna be fine!" Wolfram yelled at him more to convince himself of that than anything else. "I promise you."

"The… Bastard… that burned…Greta." Akio coughed again. "Was me."

Wolfram looked at Akio in shock before the boy smiled and his eyes slowly closed. "No! NO! Akio! Akio you can't die!"

Wolfram screamed it to the heavens just as Yuuri yanked him away to let Gisela take a look Wolfram fighting Yuuri the whole time. Before Wolfram clung to his husband and sobbed on his chest, Yuuri sobbing himself while comforting Wolfram. Gisela did many magic spells but couldn't confirm death. Unable to confirm it she had Akio taken to the hospital wing to be attached to a heart monitor to ensure if he was dead. There was a slight beat so there was a chance he could be saved but Gisela told the distraught parents that it was a very, very, very, very, slim chance.

They sobbed together knowing they were probably going to lose their first born because in his final moments he had been worried about others, and rushed to their aid. Maka was allowed to enter after knowing the grim news and placed a gentle hand on Akio's arm.

"Akio?" He didn't know if the amazing and strong man could even hear him where he was but he knew at the very least it would make his conscience feel better. "Do you remember when we first met. I was kind to you not because I wanted to be but because I was ordered to be. But you didn't seem to care. To you it was the same as true kindness and that bugged me."

Wolfram was walking by and hearing Maka talk he couldn't help but stop to listen.

"And when you risked your life for King Yuuri, I was so jealous because you got to not only meet but save my idol. I didn't know at the time that the slap then would eventually lead to this now. Me being a dad to a beautiful daughter and a handsome if strong willed son." Maka let his tears fall now. "And it's all thanks to you that it happened Akio. You're amazing. And honestly I wouldn't change a second of our life if you come back to us."

Maka laid his head on the bed now and just cried. Wolfram leaned against the wall and then slid down it himself. Akio's possible death was felt all over the castle everyone was far more gloomy than normal. Tears were shed often and stories however hard it was to say so were told of what he had done and how amazing he was. His children were treated like gods and given many presents. They were too young to really understand but they soaked up the attention wherever they could get it. Maka found it a little easier and a little harder to cope with his children knowing how much they may have looked like him, but probably how much their personalities were that of Akio.

A month passed and time and feelings had started to settle into the fact that if Akio didn't wake up in another week his life support systems would be turned off. Just as Maka went into the hospital room that day to have his usual "talk" if you could call it that with Akio he sat down and gulped. He didn't know what to say. He thought for sure that Akio would have pulled himself back by now so the question was why hadn't he?

"Akio. I don't know what else to say." Maka conveyed. "Are you scared is that's what's stopping you from coming back? If so I can safely tell you not to be literally everyone here wants you to wake up and rejoin us. They talk about it like it's some dream that will never happen." Maka took a slight pause thinking about leaving when he felt very gentle touches on his hand. "Akio!" As quickly as it occurred it stopped but Maka had a thought. "Sorry was I to loud?" He whispered softly in Akio's ear and he felt the touches again. "I'm sorry Akio. I was just so happy that you were moving." Suddenly Maka looked down at Akio and found his eye lids fluttering. "Come on you can do it. Once last fight Baby." Maka encourages softly. "One last fight I promise."

Slowly Akio's eyes open so little but enough to see his grey eyes. Maka overcome with joy started crying and instantly hugged Akio tightly.

"Thank you Akio." Maka whispered out wanting to scream to the heavens but not wanting to hurt Akio's ears. "God. Thank you."

Akio wanted to talk but he was weak and when Maka left he felt scared but refused to let the fear take him down again. When Gisela came in it was clear that Maka had told her to be quiet. She whispered a "welcome back" before she began to remove the life support systems starting with the one in his mouth. It hurt to have it gone but it was nice to be able to close his mouth again. Akio was then swamped by people rushing in to give him gifts and telling him to get well soon. Akio nodded at them but Maka noticed he was focused on something else and carefully brought in their sleeping daughter. Akio's arms were weak but upon seeing her he fought to sit up so he could hold her.

A month later Akio was better and Yuuri and Wolfram walked out to the garden to see him and Maka frowned slightly once Akio looked at his dads. He flourished here, but Maka felt so pinned up here. Unable to breathe. Murata and the Great one also came to greet Akio.

"Hey son." Wolfram smiled at him. "You really proved yourself and… yes I forgive you for hurting Greta."

Akio's eyes teared up at that. "Thanks dad."

"And we were wondering if you and Maka wanted to take care of the kingdom once you're Dad and I leave this world." Yuuri asked his son smiling.

Maka sighed inwardly at that, of course Akio would want to do that. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Akio. Akio looked down at him smiling before giving him a strong but gentle hug.

"Thanks Daddy Yuuri, and thank you Daddy Wolfram but I'm gonna have to pass." At this Maka looked up at Akio in shock that was facing his fathers with a smile of his own. "I've had enough of saving this kingdom for a lifetime. Let Takoma rule it, he'll do a great job." Akio nodded towards his little brother who was currently rolling around in the mud. "After all if you guys raised me, that little rascal of a brother won't be nearly as hard."

Yuuri smiled at his son even as tears fell from his eyes. "We'll come visit you."

Akio smiled at that and walked over to hug his fathers. "We'd like that." He turned to face the Great one who smiled at him. "And don't worry I'll take good care of your son. Promise."

The Great One's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates before he blinked and found tears in his own eyes. Akio had figured it out, he wasn't sure how, but he had. That right before he died and was consumed by the originators he had Maka. Knowing he couldn't raise the boy he sent him to the humans to raise. Akio gave a wink at the Great One before he picked up his daughter and Maka picked up their son and they headed off to their home. The cottage on the outskirts of the Demon Kingdom old territory as by now the Demon King Yuuri was considered the king of the whole island.

And they lived happily ever after.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
